Heaven's Demon
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: Astarte is now training Rin under the command of the Grigori. But what happens when the demon of angels and the angel of demons is used to try to destroy Gehenna? Will she survive or will she be lost to the flames? Starts off with a sneak peek for you all. And also features AmaimonXOC and MephistoXOC. Rating may go up due to violence etc.
1. Sneak Peek

_I figured I would upload a sneak peek of Astarte's latest story for you all to give you a taster of what is to come. Hope you lot enjoy._

* * *

She had run away. It was what she had always done when things went wrong. And as she sat watching this new pope, who had taken everything she valued in Assiah from her, torture Rin she contemplated running away again. She sat and watched the torture, trying so hard to block out Rin's screams of agony and she waited. His brother would appear soon to save him. Her dreams said so. Yet he did not show. Where was he? Her dreams were never wrong and she thought they said he would save Rin. Unless…. "I made the wrong assumption." She murmured. Her eyes widened in the realisation that she was the one who had to save him. Her dreams had never said his brother would be the saviour she had merely assumed it. Astarte stared at the scene as it all sunk in. She had to save him. This pope was sacrificing Rin for no reason. She had to stop this.

Before she could even think about her actions or their consequences, her mouth opened and she yelled one word. "STOP!" The word had passed her lips before she could even think to stop it. They all looked around in confusion, the screams of pain from Rin providing an eerie back-track to their movements. She opened her wings and flew to the roof of the academy. "Ah, the abomination is finally here." The pope snapped as he looked at her with utter contempt on his face. He was disgusted by her existence but that was nothing new to her. "You're killing him!" She snarled at him. "Why would you care, demon? You are a monster to all." She glanced back at Rin then glared at the pope. "He will die if you don't stop." "He will die a martyr in the destruction of Gehenna and all demons." Astarte narrowed her eyes in anger. The look was soon replaced by one of concern as Rin groaned behind her. "He won't open a gate for you. His blood isn't pure enough." "So?" "So use me instead." They stared at her.

"I can summon complete gates like my father. Release Rin and use my blood instead." The pope began to laugh. "Very well. All the rumours say your blood is the purest of the spawn of Satan so you'll be a better sacrifice." She never bothered to put up a fight as they grabbed her and dragged her to the cross Rin had been chained to. He was released and moved away whilst she was chained up. Her blade was removed from her back and handed to the pope who turned it over in his hands. "Such an ugly thing, demon blades. But it'll serve its purpose soon." He unsheathed the blade, causing her form to reveal itself. As her flames embraced her, the pope grinned. "And so with the blood of its angel, Hell shall be destroyed." He stabbed the blade into the ground and stepped back as electricity crackled and shot towards her. The last thing Astarte could recall was a blinding white pain that shot through her body and caused her to shriek in agony.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked that taster. The first chapter of this story should be uploaded soon. Until then, sayonara _


	2. Reward then punishment

_Here we go guys. The first chapter of the latest in Astarte's stories. Heaven's Demon. Basic rundown of it is Astarte is having to train Rin on how to control his flames as a condition of her heartbind and to prevent her exorcism. But as she trains him, behind the scenes someone is plotting to destroy Gehenna and on using Rin to do so. But when he fails to aide them, she is used instead. But will she survive this plot or will she be lost to the flames she is commanded to tame? Only time will tell, dear Reader. So let's begin shall we?_

* * *

Blue flames filled the sky, providing an eerie backlight to the city. A sigh past Astarte's lips for the sixth time that hour alone as Rin raged and ranted. This was the third straight hour of the fourth day of his training and there was still no improvement. "You're losing focus. That's why you lose control." She said, watching him spin to glare at her where she sat on the fountain. "I'm not losing focus." He snarled. "You are." She hopped down from the fountain and walked over to him. "You're letting your emotions take control. Your anger at being unable to control your flames results in you losing focus, which means you lose control." She frowned momentarily. "That, and the fear that you'll hurt those you care about with the flames is what's stopping you from controlling them." He turned away from her but knew she was right. She sighed once again then walked over to the targets she had set up. "We'll make it simpler for now. Just one target for you to focus on, then we'll move to two and so on." She said as she removed two of the targets and left the middle one standing for him.

"Now, let's try this again. Focus your energy solely on the target. Don't let anything distract you." She said. He closed his eyes and thought only of the target. A slow warmth spread throughout his body as he focused upon that one target. "Well down Rin-kun, you've just controlled your flames partially." Astarte's voice stunned him. He opened his eyes to see the target burning in blue flames. "I did that?" He queried. Astarte nodded. "Yep. Now, seeing as you have worked hard for the past three days to achieve this, why don't I treat us to your favourite meal as a reward?" His face lit up at the thought of this. He nodded rapidly and led her to a restaurant that served the best food in True Cross Academy Town. He sat, rapidly devouring bowlfuls of food, when he realised that Astarte hadn't ordered any food. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked. She glanced over the rim of the teacup at him. "I ate before we started your recent training session. Besides, all I did was ensure you remained focus on the target. You were the one who controlled your flames." She said calmly. "Anyway, this is for you in order to celebrate."

Silence ruled between the two of them as a waiter came and took his bowl away. She poured more tea into her cup and added the milk and some sugar before stirring it. He watched her intently. "Is something bothering you?" She asked before sipping her drink again. "Um…How long was it before you gained control of your flames?" He asked. She took another sip from her drink. "Six…" She began to say when he interrupted her. "Six days? Wow, then I should get it…" She was shaking her head. "What? Six weeks?" Another shake. "Months? Years?" He seemed really confused. "It took six centuries. I started when I had just turned one hundred and gained full control when I turned seven hundred." She said. Rin stared at her. "So…how old exactly are you?" He asked. "How rude, you never ask a lady her age. But I'm actually over 1,700 years old." She said before taking another sip of her tea. Rin's jaw dropped. "You're kidding right?" He asked. "Nope." She finished off her tea then signalled to the waiter for the bill. "But…that's really old and you're…" "Surprising as it is, demons don't age like humans do. Many of us don't learn to talk until we're fifty." She handed a bundle of yen over to the waiter and stood. "Now, we'll continue your training with a moving target tomorrow see how that goes." They both left the restaurant and she opened her wings.

"Astarte!" Rin called to her, making her pause before she took off. "Um…Th…thanks for…you know…everything." He stammered and stuttered. The demoness glanced at him. "I only do this because I have to. It doesn't mean I like you." She stated before taking off. He watched her with a smirk, before turning and heading in the direction of his dorm. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched and followed. He turned down an alley to give himself a shortcut when he heard them. He turned to see a trio of teenage boys smirking at him. "What the hell do you want?" He snarled. "Just curious to see who thinks they're really brave for trespassing on our turf." The middle one said. "Last time I checked, this didn't belong to anyone." Rin stated. "Well, it's our territory and you have to pay a toll to pass through." Anger boiled in his blood and clouded his vision as he punched the boy. "You're having a fucking laugh!" He snarled. The leader spat up blood. "Grab him!" He yelled. The other two grabbed Rin and smashed him up against a wall. The wind was smashed from him by the impact.

His pockets were rummaged through. "Boss, he ain't got no yen on 'im!" One of the lackeys yelled. The leader looked him up and down. "He'll pay another way then." That did not sound good. Next thing he knew, he was spun around and a hand went to his belt. _Oh shit! He's gonna rape me! _He silently begged someone to help. A gust of wind brushed his cheek as he heard a yell of surprise from his right. "What the fuck?! Where'd he go?!" The lackey on his left released his grip and Rin fell to the ground. Another scream, from his left this time, sounded along with a sickening crunch. Rin was wrenched up by his hair and a switchblade was pressed to his throat. "Alright! COME OUT!" The leader yelled, eyes searching frantically. Footsteps followed a soft thump and from the shadows emerged the last person Rin expected. It was Astarte. "Well, aren't you a foxy little darling?" The leader mused. "Let him go." A cruel laugh. "Can't. He needs to be punished for his insolence."

Astarte's head cocked to one side. "So…you are willing to be hurt?" She asked. "What are you gonna do? Scream for someone to beat me up?" The leader laughed. "No." Purple flames illuminated the alley with an eerie yet beautiful glow, causing the thug to freeze. "I'm going to ensure you won't hurt anyone again." Rin felt something warm and soft coil around him as he was wrenched from the thug's grip and moved behind Astarte. She had coiled her tail around his waist and pulled him away to safety. She grabbed the thug's arm as he lunged at her and wrenched it at an awkward angle. An angle no human limb should ever be twisted to. A sickening crunching and grinding noise was followed by a high scream. When Rin looked, the bones of the thug's lower arm were twisted and sticking out through the flesh. "This is your only warning. If I hear a whimper of someone being hurt by you, I'll do so much worse to you. So slowly and painfully, you'll wish I had killed you here." The thug whimpered. "Now, GO!" The last word was emphasised as multiple voices sounded when the word was snarled. She turned to Rin and sighed. He paled as the realisation of what he had narrowly avoided took over. His response was to stagger to the wall and bring up the contents of his stomach all over the floor of the alley.

He heard her footsteps and felt her claws upon his back, rubbing it in circular motions as he heaved and retched. She made soft, soothing noises to calm him as he shuddered and fought back the fear. "Well, that was impressive." She said. "What?" "You managed to keep your flames hidden despite the fear you had to face. Well done, especially after only just managing to control them." She said. He looked up at her before passing out. She caught him, just before he hit the ground. "But you are only human." She murmured. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around him before shifting him onto her back and taking off. As she flew, the clouds opened and wept freely. She landed on the frame of Mephisto's office window and shimmied it open before squeezing in, water dripping from her frame. Mephisto turned in his chair, about to scold her for disappearing when he spotted Rin on her back. "Care to explain?" He simply said. So she did so, explaining how after his success and the reward, she had sensed him being followed by three dark auras so had followed them. She was vague about what happened to each of the thugs. "So I ended up having to bring him back here after he passed out because I didn't know what else to do Aniue." She finished and looked at him.

"Hmm. I'll inform his brother of where he is and get him to come and collect him." Astarte nodded and began to walk past when Mephisto grabbed her tail and spun her round, slamming her back against his desk. She hissed at him, the sound cut off when she gasped at him raking his nail along the long, sensitive appendage. "But you disappeared on me and injured three humans despite being under a heart bind." He leant forward, his face inches from hers with a sly smirk on his lips. "So for that, you need to be punished." He said. She grinned at the sound of that. They were both demons after all. "So, as soon as we get rid of our unwanted guest, we will start your…" He paused as he licked up her neck. "Punishment." She chuckled. "Aniue, will it be a suitable punishment?" She purred. A knock disturbed him before he could answer. "Sir Pheles, I'm here to get Rin." Yukio called from the other side of the door. Mephisto moved away from her momentarily whilst Yukio helped Rin out of the office. As soon as the door shut, he went back and started attacking her neck. As he bit into her collar bone, he confirmed silently that it would be a suitable punishment.

* * *

_Yeah, probably not the best it could be but I am pretty happy with it...despite the attempted rape of Rin -_-' don't know why I put it in. But anyway, next chapter is up soon and follows on the day after Astarte's "punishment" but we all know what it actually means don't we readers? Anyway, until next time this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	3. Off to see Naamah

Rin sat, fighting to stay focused on Yukio's lecture. But he couldn't focus for his thoughts were drifting to what had happened. He still struggled to comprehend that Astarte had saved him. The last time they had come close was when they had fought each other and she had nearly died. A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. As if his thoughts had summoned her, Astarte entered with a little green hamster on her shoulder and half her usual outfit on. "Aniue said you were teaching the class about tails of demons so he thought you'd like my help." She stated. As she walked forward, Rin noticed several scratches on her arms and back that were healing slowly. He also spotted Shima drooling over her tight vest top and shorts that only covered the top quarter of her thighs. His curiosity was heightened when he spotted a small section of purple material laced with white peeking out under the edge of her shorts, over her stockings. What was it? Yukio watched momentarily before continuing. "As I was saying, a demon will usually hide its tail given that the tail is its weak spot. The tail of a demon is extremely sensitive to touch. This sensitivity is seen as a sign of weakness by demons so they try to hide it." Shiemi raised her hand. "Yes, Shiemi-san?" "Uh…if tails cause such a problem, then why doesn't Astarte hide hers?" She asked. They all turned to face the demoness. They were all curious about this.

"It's too long to hide." She stated plainly. She walked over to one side of the room and let her tail stretch as far as it could at its full length. The tuft at the end when the tail was straightened out was nearly touching the door. "If I tried to wrap it around my body it wouldn't fit." She coiled it around her torso until it reached just under her breasts and covered the top of her hips. Still, a good section of the tail wagged and waved in the air. "If I really don't want anyone to see it or my wings, I simply use a spell." She unravelled the tail and held it out straight. "_Meihakunashiryokuni kakushinasai_" She chanted. A puff of purple smoke covered her tail and wings. When it cleared, the wings and tail were gone. "That spell translates as "hide in plain sight"." She said. "It turns my tail and wings invisible to all types of eyes. Be they demon or human, they will not be able to see what's right in front of them." She turned and headed towards the door. "If that's all I'm needed for, I'll be leaving." She said. "Oh and Rin, your next training session will be after this class. So come to the fountain once it's over." She added as she left. The bell signalling the end of classes rang shortly after she left so Rin headed to the fountain.

"Ok, we'll try with a moving target today." She said from her seat on the fountain. Her feet were dipped into the water. The target floated in the air and began to circle and move through the sky. "Just focus on the target. Concentrate on it burning. Let your mind clear of all other thought and focus only on setting the target on fire." She commanded. Rin nodded and focused on the target with his eyes closed. He began to feel the warmth spread through his body and thought of a jet of blue flames striking the target. Until a voice interrupted. "Oh my God! She's wearing a garter belt!" Rin opened his eyes as the jet of flames smashed into the wall beneath the target. He turned to see Shima drooling at the sight of the small band of material tightly wrapped around her thigh. "Why is she…?" Shiemi began to ask when Astarte sighed. "It's to hold up my stockings." She lifted the bottom of her shorts up to reveal she wore thigh high stockings. "Anyway, back to your training Rin." She stated. Rin nodded and tried to focus on the target. But his thoughts began to drift elsewhere as he imagined Shiemi in an outfit similar to Astarte's. His eyes shot open when he heard a cry and saw flames shooting towards Shiemi. A jet of purple flew through the air and knocked his blue flames off course until they hit the wall.

More flames coiled around him and tightened, freezing him in place. "I SAID FOCUS!" Astarte yelled. "I WAS!" He roared back. The flames burned brighter before disappearing. "If you were focusing correctly, you would be in much greater control of your flames!" She snarled at him. He glared back. "You can glare at me all you want but you know as well as I do that if you can't control your flames, then your precious friends will be the ones to suffer." She snapped. She spun on her heel and began to walk away. "Where the hell are you going?!" He yelled. "Anywhere away from you! This session's cancelled!" She roared back. Amaimon, who had been sitting on her shoulder the entire time, glared at Rin as she walked away. Rin clenched his fist. "Yeah run away! Just like you did in our last fight you…you…COWARD!" He yelled. Astarte froze and spun on her heel. "Repeat what you just said." She said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Coward." Rin snarled. Astarte stared at him momentarily then leapt at him. She started strangling him. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE…!" They all froze when the explosion sounded.

They all looked over the wall where smoke rose into the sky. "What's going on?" The students all looked at one another as Amaimon returned to his human form and knelt beside Astarte. "What do you see?" He asked her. "Hobgoblins being chased and killed by exorcists." She murmured. Her eyes widened when she saw with horror something wrong with the scene. "One of them has an egg Amaimon!" She gasped in horror. Before anyone knew what was happening the two demons were running towards the wall. Astarte opened her wings and flew over the wall whilst Amaimon jumped over. "You lot stay here. This isn't a job for you." Yukio ordered whilst running after the two demons. Instead of obeying him, Rin and the others ran after him. Another explosion sounded along with a high scream of pain from an animal. They saw hobgoblins running towards Amaimon and Astarte but being killed by the exorcists.

A large hobgoblin was clutching an egg as it ran towards the demonic prince and princess. "Bring that thing down!" An exorcist shouted. As the weapons were aimed Astarte flew at them and set up a wall of purple fire between them and the hobgoblin. Amaimon summoned a wall of earth as well. The hobgoblin lay panting for breath. "The poor thing is dying Amaimon." "We can at least save the egg." Astarte gently took the egg from the Hobgoblin which gave what looked like a smile before it died. The walls of earth and fire crumbled and the exorcists surged forward. "Give us that egg so we can destroy it!" One of them said. "Over my dead body!" Astarte snarled. "That can be arranged." An exorcist pulled out a blade and threw it at her. It embedded itself in her left thigh, causing her to shriek as the holy silver burned through her veins. The blade was dragged down her leg by a chain. "Now give us that egg!"

She grinned and quickly mumbled something causing a small gate to appear. She quickly dropped the egg through and sealed it off. "There, it's safe in Gehenna and you can't do anything about it." She snarled. The exorcist glared at her then started ripping the blade through her leg, tearing her calf to shreds. She shrieked as it burned through. "ENOUGH!" The blade was pulled from her leg by one of the cram school students. Yet the wound wouldn't heal. As the exorcists were sent away, Amaimon crouched down beside her. "That's not gonna heal unless we get it seen to." He said. "Ya' think?" She responded sarcastically. Mephisto walked over after dealing with the exorcists and knelt down beside her. "Hmm, Naamah may be able to deal with that." He said. "No. I'm not going to see that old hag!" She snapped. "Who's Naamah?" Shiemi asked. "An old demoness who can treat injuries like these." Amaimon said, whilst trying to lift Astarte onto his back. She squirmed like mad.

Mephisto sighed and picked her up before slinging her over his shoulder. "What the…?! ANIUE! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed and kicked and punched but he didn't put her down. He walked to a door and pulled out a key. "The only problem is that Naamah lives in the mountains just outside of Kyoto." Bon froze at this. "We have to go to Kyoto?" He asked. Mephisto nodded. Astarte still squirmed and wriggled. "I'M NOT GOING! YOU HEAR ME! I'M NOT GOING TO THAT BITCH!"


	4. Hold her down while I heal her?

_Just to point out, this story will dip briefly (Like one chapter) into the kyoto arc of the manga before returning and following the anime storyline. Simple reason was I wanted to start getting across the changes Astarte is beginning to go through after starting to train Rin. Hope you guys enjoy_

* * *

She sat, pouting as they travelled to Kyoto. Amaimon sat, trying to look her in the eye but she kept looking away. "How long do you plan to sit pouting?" He asked. She glared at him before looking away and giving him the cold shoulder. He frowned then leant forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. She responded by punching him in the face. His head snapped back then forward as he stared at her, his face emotionless but shock passing briefly through his eyes. "What was that for?" He asked. "You're pissing me off!" She snarled back. She turned away from him, only to have a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her onto Mephisto's lap. She squirmed but he held her in place. "Enough my angel, getting angry won't help." He whispered in her ear. "I'm not angry." She mumbled. "So, you punched Amaimon in the face because you were happy?" She looked down. "I don't know."

When they arrived in Kyoto, Amaimon pulled her off to one side. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I don't know. I feel….weird." She answered. He tilted his head to one side before offering her a lollipop. "Maybe it's the silver?" He suggested. "Yeah, probably." She smiled. But deep down she knew it was something different. As they headed to the home of Naamah, Astarte's mind drifted to thoughts of what could be wrong with her. She shook her head to clear the thoughts and limped onwards. She heard a sigh and felt arms encircle her waist when she was lifted onto Amaimon's back. "We'll never get there if you are limping." He said. As they walked, she leant close to his ear. "Gomen nasai, my earth king. I never meant to punch you." She whispered. He chuckled and coiled his tail around hers to show all was forgiven. They both stared at the small wooden hut that housed Naamah as they approached.

The knock on the wooden door resounded through the mountain air. Footsteps sounded on the other side and the door opened to reveal one of the oldest looking women the students had ever seen. She took one look at Astarte and sighed. "Back again huh?" She asked. "Trust me, the feeling of loathing towards being back here is indescribable." Astarte retorted. The demoness sighed again and led them inside. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can leave me be." They all walked in and the demoness closed the door. "So what is it this time? No wait, don't tell me. Holy silver right?" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Honestly, if it weren't for that angel blood you'd be in the Garden by now." She pointed to a side door. "Go through there and I'll examine the wound. Then we'll deal with it." Astarte stood and limped through, Naamah following silently. "You'll need to remove your stocking to let me examine the wound." She said as she walked over to a cabinet containing her herbs for medicine.

Astarte grimaced as she bent slightly to roll her stocking down. She bit back a yelp as the material brushed against her wound. "Sit up on the table and stay still while I examine it." Astarte sat and watched the old demoness examine the injury. "Hmm, you're not going to like my opinion." Naamah murmured. "What is it?" Naamah sighed. "The silver has to be removed from the wound or it won't heal. I need to solidify it and remove it by hand." Astarte knew exactly what it meant. "Are you ready?" Naamah stood and held a jar of powder above the wound. A nod was soon followed by a grimace. The powder hissed when it came into contact with the silver. Small wisps of smoke rose from the injury, which looked angry and irritated. "Now comes the worse part." Naamah murmured. She walked to the door and opened it. "Could I borrow some of you for a moment?" She asked. "This next part is pretty painful and I need someone to hold her down whilst I work." Amaimon and Mephisto both walked through followed by Rin, Yukio, Bon and Shima. "Right, two of you hold her legs, two her arms, one her tail and one stay near her head and try to keep her attention elsewhere."

As they took their places, Rin watched as Amaimon took her head in his claws and forced her to stay looking at him whilst Mephisto placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her elbow. He mimicked this on the arm he held whilst Bon and Yukio held onto her hips and her knees and Shima gripped her tail. "Ok, I'll remove the first portion of silver now." Naamah said. She slid her claw into the wound and dragged it along, collecting the silver particles and caused an unearthly shriek to emerge from Astarte. Her body thrashed, the tuft of her tail battering Shima around his head. Amaimon murmured sweet nothings to try to distract her as more of the silver was removed. "Nearly done, there's only a small portion left." Naamah said as she dragged her claw through the wound one final time. A small series of whimpers passed Astarte's lips as the wound healed itself. "You should be fully healed in the morning but for now, try to keep the pressure off of it. Now is there anything else wrong? Tell me now so then I can sort it and you don't have to come back." Naamah snapped. "Well, there is one thing." Mephisto began. "No there isn't Aniue." Astarte growled.

"She's had mood-swings the past few days." "Are they bad?" "Yes" "NO!" Mephisto turned to look at Astarte then back at the demonic healer. "She punched Amaimon in the face for no reason." Naamah looked at Astarte who glared back. "Hmm, Amaimon would you and Mephisto follow me for a moment? I need to speak with you both privately." The two older demons followed the old demoness out of the room. "I don't know what's causing her mood swings. It could be anything but I would recommend you keep an eye on her." They both looked at her. "What do you mean?" Naamah sighed. "Her body is being fought over." They both looked at her in confusion. "Her other sides want control and she needs something to help ensure she keeps fighting them off." She turned and walked back into the room. "You need to keep the weight off of that leg for today but you should be back to normal tomorrow." She said to Astarte. Amaimon walked in and picked his promised one up bridal style, surprising her greatly.

"Due to the fact we need to ensure Astarte keeps the weight off of her leg, I have informed the inn of our arrival." Mephisto said as they walked from the demonic healer's home. They travelled in silence for a while, the exwires becoming uncomfortable from the lack of conversation. "By the way Rin, don't think that just because my leg is injured you are free from training. As soon as we get to the inn, your training will resume." Astarte said. Rin glanced at the demonic princess. But she never looked at him. She was distracted by Amaimon nuzzling her softly. "What's wrong with you?" She whispered softly. "Can I not show you some affection my princess?" He asked quietly in response. "You never usually show me this much?" "Do you not appreciate it?" She smiled softly. "I have to say I like it." She murmured. "My angel, may I make a request of you?" Mephisto asked. "Yes, my Aniue." "This silence is rather stifling, would you get rid of it by using that angelic voice you were graced with?" Astarte smiled. "Any requests?" "Surprise us."

_You're so hypnotising, could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetising, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing. They say, be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA, they don't understand you. You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You opened my eyes. I'm ready to go lead me into the light. Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial. You're so supersonic, wanna feel your power stun me with your lasers. Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic._

_You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You opened my eyes. I'm ready to go lead me into the light. Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me. Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial. _

The exwires stared at Astarte as she stopped singing. The inn stood in front of them. "Hmm, not much to look at is it?" Bon had frozen. They headed inside where those working in the inn stopped and stared at them. "Is that Bon? Bon's back?" The inn-keeper walked out and froze at the sight of them. Amaimon tightened his grip on Astarte slightly despite being at the back of the group. "Bon" The woman murmured. Suddenly her face changed rapidly and she looked extremely angry. "I thought you said you were never coming back?! And what did you do to your hair?! You trying to be a chicken?!" She snapped. "It's a symbol of my commitment to my training!" Bon yelled. "You used to be so handsome before!" Suddenly she spotted the rest of them and changed again. "Sorry about this. I'm Bon's mother and the owner of this inn." She bowed to them, smiling sweetly. It was at that very moment that Kitsune appeared in the middle of the room.


	5. Something is coming

_Yeah. Bit of a warning. This chapter is not the best it could be. All it is really is filler and building up for the following chapters...I will hopefully make a better chapter for the next one_

* * *

"Mistress! Are you alright?" Kitsune cried. Everyone stared at him. Silence ruled momentarily before being broken by a high-pitched scream. "DEMON!" Bon's mother backed away from the multi-tailed fox as he turned to look around in confusion. "GET THE EXORCISTS!" Several men ran forward at the fox, startling him. With a yelp he ran towards Amaimon and leapt into Astarte's arms. "Save me mistress!" He whimpered, whilst burying himself into her chest and curling up to make himself seem as small as possible. "Wait, you control that?" Bon's mother asked. Astarte nodded slowly. "Oh...so you summoned it?" She asked. Astarte glanced down at her quivering ally then back. "Yeah. Before we entered so then we could send a message back to say what had happened." Astarte answered. "Right. Ok then. Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your leg?" They all looked at the angry injury. "Uh..." "She had a fall." Rin said. "We were looking for a demon in the mountains and she slipped on the track and fell. Gashed her leg open pretty bad." The woman smiled sadly and walked towards Astarte. "Well, no need to worry dear. We all have little accidents from time to time." As she walked off, Astarte looked at Amaimon. _What was that about?_ She mouthed. _No idea_

She led each of them to the rooms they were staying in. "Rin-kun. Don't forget about your training. Be on the roof in five minutes." Astarte said before the door shut on him. "How is training going Nii-san?" Yukio asked him. "Better than expected. I'm actually gaining more control over my flames under Astarte's guidance then I was before." He admitted. A smile flashed up on his face. "Before you know it, I'll be in full control." He said. "Hmmm, shouldn't you be on the roof now?" Yukio said. "CRAP!" Rin grabbed his sword and ran out of the room. As he ran for the rooftop, he heard a voice. _Daruma-san ga koronda! _There was a pause and what sounded like footsteps then again. _Daruma-san ga koronda! _There was a sound of rapid footfalls then laughter. "Oni-san haanatawo kyacchi." Laughter emerged. "Watashi ha Akuma wo kyapcha shiteiru." He stepped onto the roof to see Astarte holding onto Amaimon's arm, with several familiars laughing and watching. "Ah, Rin. I hope you're prepared for this session. You'll be trying to set two moving targets on fire at the same time." She said. The two targets hovered then began to move in random directions. He watched them and focused upon their movements. As he did, he saw blue flames dance at the corner of his field of vision. His pulse quickened ever so slightly.

"Don't be afraid of the flames. They serve you not the other way around. Just stay focused." He risked at glance to see them watching, his arms circling her waist in the most gentle of embraces. He turned back to the targets and focused. As he did, he saw the flames sway and twist before they aimed straight for the targets. One target erupted into flames instantly. But the other moved just before his flames hit it. His fist began to clench slightly in anger. "Don't let your emotions take control. Just stay focused on that target." He took in a breath to calm down and focused on the target. The flames turned in midair and went after the target. When they struck the target, his eyes widened in surprise. "Once again, you've successfully managed to control your flames." He turned to her. "Why am I mastering them so quickly?" He asked her. "It could be for any number of reasons. Most likely, your confidence is building because you are being taught by one who has already mastered the flames." She answered. He stared at her. "Demons often learn control quicker when taught by one who is already in control of that same ability." He tilted his head to one side in confusion. "Basically, you are gaining control quicker because Astarte is teaching you."

Rin grinned. "So soon I'll be as good as using them as you are right?" He said. Astarte giggled. "You'll have some control but it'll take as long as it took me to before you gain full control." She said. He went to say something but stopped when he saw her sit down and look up at the moon. "The others are scared of you right?" She said. He came and sat beside her as Amaimon embraced her gently. "I think they are. Ever since they found out I was the son of Satan, they haven't really treated me the same." Amaimon rested his head on her shoulder. "It could be worse. When Astarte was revealed to be half angel, younger children used to run away, screaming because they thought she had been sent to harm them." Astarte laughed. "Oh, I remember that. It was so funny. I just went for a walk with Kitsune and next thing I know, a bunch of children are running away screaming that the angel was gonna get them." As they both laughed, Rin stared. "But...I thought the demons adored you?" He asked. "They do. I got caught singing an old lullaby I vaguely remembered by some of the children. They all came to hear me sing." Amaimon grinned. "Wasn't that song about a woodpecker? Will you sing it for me?" He asked. She laughed and rubbed her nose against his.

_Warusa baka ni no uddopekka_, _Kyou mon anake._ _Moriboro darake okotta uddo godo_, _Kuchibashi wo doku ni kaeta_. _Komatta uddopekka_, _Su ana ga doku ni, gohan mo doku ni, Tomodachi ni furereba shinubakari, Kanashinda uddopekka_, _Doku no namida ga kira kira hikaru._ She sang softly, yet the words echoed through the air. It was weird how angelic her voice sounded, considering her demonic heritage. "Ne, Rin-san? You up here?" They all turned to see Shima climbing up to see them. "Oh, sorry. Didn't realise you were training." He said, whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "It doesn't matter. This session is over." Astarte said. Rin looked at her. "Go on. I learned the hard way what happens if you try to control your flames too fast." She said. Rin picked up his blade and walked over to his friend, glancing back briefly at the angel of demons. As he left, she clicked her fingers and summoned Kitsune.

"Yes, my mistress?" "Keep an eye on him. I want to know every move he makes." Kitsune bowed and vanished. "I thought you were under observation?" Amaimon asked. "I am. But Kitsune can observe him where I can't." She answered. "You still don't trust him?" "I can't trust anyone who has not proven they are worth it." Amaimon glanced at her and saw the anger in her eyes. "We've got to ensure that we remain safe. If you died...I would tear this world apart." She murmured, whilst resting her head against his chest. He embraced her tighter. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He said, whilst tilting her head up before kissing her. Astarte felt her heart begin to race and her body heat up. He pulled away, leaving her pouting in disappointment. "I see your leg has healed angel." They turned to see Mephisto. "We will go back tomorrow." He came and sat down beside her. As he did, Astarte stiffened. Something was wrong. "Aniue...something doesn't feel right." "What do you mean?" "Like there's something coming...something that could destroy everything we hold dear." They followed her gaze to look back towards True Cross Academy Town.

Within her very soul, something chilled her. It was something they had never considered before. A threat that would soon seem, all too very real for them.

* * *

_Me: *Lies with head on desk* __Astarte: *pokes me in head* I think she's dead. Cool, does that mean I get to write the ending for this? __Me: No! i will still write for my dear readers! It's just this chapter nearly killed me and I'm still not 100% happy but I wanted to get something uploaded. __Astarte: So the next chapter is gonna be more exciting? Yay! Parteh! __Me: NO PARTEH! *hits over head with book* Until next time dear readers, this is sayonara from the psychotic author and hopefully, the next chapter will be better._

_Astarte: YOU DIDN'T NEED TO HIT ME!_

_Me: SHUT UP! *Hits again*_


	6. New encounter, Old anger

_Sorry for not updating. I haven't had much time to update. Anyway, warning there is a graphic sex scene in this chapter. Don't like it don't read. Anyway, enjoy guys._

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage" Bon's mother bowed as she thanked them. The students waved as they walked out. Astarte nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about what she was sensing. "Can I ask you to stop doing that?" She jumped slightly at Mephisto's voice sounding right beside her. "What?" "Biting your lower lip like that." He leant in closer and whispered. "Because it makes me want to bite it as well." She smirked and nibbled on her lip even more. "You're pushing your luck angel." He growled softly. She leant right up close to him and made sure he could see her bite on the lip, pushing it out slightly with her tongue to give a true pout. "If we're not interrupting anything, can we head back now?" Rin asked. Mephisto growled but stood and led them away. As he walked off, Amaimon crept closer to her. "You seem annoyed by something." He said. "More...confused." "What is it?" She glanced at the others. "I had another dream last night." Amaimon crept closer to her. "About the outcast?" She shook her head ever so slightly. "I can't make sense of it yet. It's more like a series of images than an actual vision." She sighed and began to nibble her lip again. "They just flash at random and they hold no sense to me...and yet, I feel like it is trying to warn me. Tell me that something is coming and..." She fell silent. What was it trying to tell her, if it was trying to tell her anything at all?

"Have you told Aniue yet?" She shook her head. "Even the second in the hierarchy of Gehenna would not be able to decipher the dream as it is now." She murmured. Amaimon glanced at the others then leant in close to her ear to prevent the others from hearing. "You still use that name?" He asked. "He will always be Samael to me. Any other name is false to hide his true identity." She responded. Amaimon glanced at Mephisto then back to her. "But you stand by your reasons?" She nodded. "Brother Samael will not be able to decipher the dream if I cannot." She murmured. "So, what will we do?" "Say nothing for now. I doubt it will account for much if all I see are images." But deep in the pit of her stomach, she felt like something big was brewing behind the scenes. As they travelled back, the feeling continued to gnaw away at her insides. She didn't even hear one of the students saying her name. "Astarte-chan? Astarte-chan?!" She looked up suddenly to see Shiemi standing looking at her. "What?" "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed to zone out of everything for a while there." The blonde girl asked, her head tilted to one side. "I'm fine. Why?" There was an unintentional harshness to her voice that made the girl back away and sit down next to Rin. She sat back and sighed. "This is really bothering you isn't it?" Amaimon asked. She glanced at him. "You rarely get this riled up over things like this." She looked away briefly then back. "I don't know what to do."

She ran her claws through her hair, the long nails parting the strands of the dark purple almost black locks easily. "My dreams have always been full visions or have some meaning. This is...well just like my mind is throwing random images at me and expecting me to come up with a meaning." She nibbled on her lower lip. "But?" "But I'm still made uneasy by these images. Especially one that comes with sound." Amaimon looked at her. "There's this one image...a figure hidden in shadow who is bound to some sort of cross. Then there's electricity and a distorted scream, I can't tell if it's male or female. All I know is it is a scream of agony and it terrifies me to think it's one of us." Her hair hid her face as she spoke. "An exorcism?" He asked her quietly. "If so, it was one of the worst and most violent exorcisms I think either realm has witnessed."

Mephisto watched them muttering and walked over. "What are you two muttering about?" He asked. They both looked up at him, startled. "Well?" Amaimon looked at Astarte. "You'll have to tell him at some point." He said. "Tell me what?" He asked. Before she could say anything, the train they had been travelling on jolted to a halt, throwing them all out of their seats. Astarte crashed into Amaimon and the two of them collided with Mephisto, sending them skidding along the ground. "What was that?!" Rin yelled. "Why've we stopped?!" Bon demanded. Footsteps sounded at the end of the carriage and the door opened to reveal several exorcists and someone new. "What debauchery are you demons engaging in now?" The new person asked. Mephisto looked to see himself just inches away from Astarte. "Obviously it was you who caused the train to halt so suddenly?" He said as he slowly lifted the demonic princess off of him. "I was sent by the Vatican to question the demon princess Astarte over a recent incident and to gather an update on the current training of Rin Okumura" Astarte looked at the man as she pulled Amaimon to his feet. "And you are?" The man smirked. "The new Paladin. Sir Raphael Engel." Mephisto's eyes narrowed. "I wasn't informed that we had elected a new Paladin." Engel grinned. "The Vatican thought it better to get a...even vote."

Astarte glanced at Mephisto. "Go on then my angel. We do not need any more trouble today." She nodded and turned to the Paladin. "You can tell the Vatican that Rin's training is going as it should. This sort of thing cannot be rushed. As for the incident. Once your men stop attacking demons that have done nothing I will stop going after them." She turned away from him and sat back down. The Paladin sniffed and shrugged. "It seems the Vatican doesn't quite know how dangerous you truly are." They all looked from him to her. "They say demons use tricks as their weapons. But you use an alternative don't you? You twist words into what others want to hear in order to claim their souls." Astarte said nothing. "But then again, why should the devil's angel use cheap tricks when she can lure the weak with words of poisoned honey?" He turned and left, leaving the words hanging in the air. "What did he mean by that?" Yukio asked. "Perhaps the little princess here isn't letting on to all the powers she has." Shura said darkly. "Why is it your concern?" Astarte growled back. "If it endangers innocents then it's my concern as an exorcist." Shura snapped. "Yeah, 'cause you exorcists are oh so innocent compared to everything else." Astarte snarled at her. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Rin interrupted.

"Oh that's right. Exorcists don't teach the newbies about their true goal." Astarte turned to face him, anger causing her flames to flicker ever so softly around her. "I don't know what kind of crazy stories you lot get told but the order of the true cross only wants peace." Yukio said. "Oh yeah and they're gonna get that by picking fights with demons aren't they?!" Astarte growled at him. "Don't you start growling at him girl or else!" Shura snapped. "What are you gonna do? I think that massive chest of yours reduced the size of your brain!" Shura snapped and summoned her blade. "That's it! You're dead meat!" "Bring it on! I'll happily tear you apart!" Astarte roared, her tail lashing furiously. Before a brawl started, Mephisto quickly hooked his arm under Astarte's and pulled her backwards whilst Yukio grabbed Shura. But not before Astarte managed to get a quick kick in. "Let me go four eyes! I'm gonna show her how a real woman fights!" "Oh! There's a real woman here? Where is she?" "OH! THAT'S IT!" The two of them squirmed in the grips that held them apart. When the train stop, Mephisto man-handled her out of the train and into the limo, pushing her back down when she tried to leap out of it. "What has gotten into you?" He demanded. "She started it!" Astarte snapped back. "That's enough! You can't keep exploding in anger or you'll get yourself killed." She looked away, pouting. "Find a way to work off your anger whilst I go deal with some order business. I expect you to be calm when I return." Mephisto said as both she and Amaimon got out of his limo and headed to his mansion.

"How are you going to calm down?" Amaimon asked as they stepped into the room they shared. "Perhaps, my earth king will help me get rid of this pent-up energy." She purred seductively to him, sidling up close and pressing up against him. He looked at her and then glanced at the door as it clicked. "No one can disturb us now." She purred again as one claw wrapped around his waist and another trailed lazily up his torso to caress his cheek. He glanced at the doorway once again before his breath hitched in his throat as she reached up and dug her claws into the spike atop his head. "Does my earth king like that?" She whispered in his ear, her second claw trailing around his waist to his back to pull his tail out from under his shirt. He bit back a groan as she ran her nails along both his spike and his tail. He gasped suddenly when he realised that whilst she had distracted him with these caresses, her tail had crept along her waist and slid down his pants and was now coiled around his length. He moaned as it squeezed then released.

"Oh, so excited and simply begging for release." She giggled, tilting his head to face her. She kissed him gently as her hands went to his belt buckle. "What are you…?" He began to say. "That way is boring now, we have done it so many times. But this is new for you." She pushed him back so that he fell onto the bed and knelt between his legs. He watched her as she removed his pants, stockings and underwear. "Hmm, so excited so quickly" She noted as she placed a gentle kiss on his inner thigh. She kissed along his thigh to the base of his length which stood to attention. He groaned as she dragged her tongue slowly up and around his length before placing a kiss on the head of it and dipping her tongue into the slit. "Hmm, I can already tell you'll taste so sweet." She purred to him before devouring him in one fell swoop. He moaned loudly, back arching into the warmth that enveloped him. His hips thrust of their own accord as she continued her actions. "I'm…..I'm…" He moaned and groaned louder, barely able to string a coherent sentence together before he was pushed into his orgasm.

His chest heaved as ribbons of sticky white seed flooded her mouth. She coughed slightly as she swallowed the fluid. "Hmm, some saltiness but overall I was right…." She crawled over him and kissed him sweetly. "My earth King does taste sweet." He looked at her. "You…" He panted. "Don't I get a reward for doing so well?" She asked him. He grinned and flipped them both, one claw trailing up to caress her chest, the other trailing down to undo her belt buckle. He paused in his actions and grinned as he rolled up the right leg of her shorts to reveal the garter belt. "What are you planning?" She purred. He chuckled and took the thin band of material between his teeth before pulling it down her leg and off. He then removed her stockings before slowly kissing up her leg, nibbling slightly at the flesh just beneath the hem of her shorts before moving back up to her hips. He slowly removed her shorts and underwear before claiming her once again. He groaned at the warmth surrounding him and grinned as she coiled her legs and tail around his waist. This was soon lost when she rolled them over. "What are you…?" He began to growl when she placed a claw to his lips. "You may be the dominant today, but I like being on top." She purred to him as she began to move her hips. His hands moved until they gripped her hips as she moved. Each movement brought them closer, their breath escaping in pants and ragged moans. He pulled her into a kiss, tasting every inch of her mouth as they got closer and closer to the edge. She moaned into his mouth as she hit her high. At that instant, the warmth tightened around him and he groaned as he hit his orgasm.

They separated from the kiss, both panting. She purred contently and snuggled into him after she moved off of him. "Hmm, as good as always." She sighed and kissed his cheek. "Are you calmer now my princess?" He asked. "Slightly." She grinned. "But I'll probably be at my calmest after…oh….another few rounds." She smirked. He laughed and pulled her into a passionate kiss. This was going to be a eventful night.

* * *

_*Sits in corner* I can't believe I actually wrote that. I never thought I would write a sexual scene. *stands and walks out of corner* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed guys and this is sayonara until next time from the psychotic author_


	7. Theme of a trance

Mephisto walked down the hall towards the room he had given to his two younger siblings. As he got closer, he heard the voice of the one who held his heart echoing through the empty corridor. _It doesn't hurt me. You wanna feel how it feels? You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me? You wanna hear about the deal I'm making? You be running up that hill. You and me be running up that hill. And if I only could, Make a deal with God, And get him to swap our places, Be running up that road, Be running up that hill, Be running up that building. If I only could, oh..._ He heard her pause as he approached. "Hmm, maybe something slightly more...what's the word...happy?" She mused. He heard her sigh as she thought then the click of her claws. "Perhaps this one is more suited to how I feel." She said as he opened the door.

_My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te Make me your radio And turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo._ She looked at him through the reflection in the mirror she sat at. Her gaze never faltered as she sang the section that related to their relationship so much. _I only pray you'll never leave me behind Because good music can be so hard to find I take your head and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind. _She watched him to see how he responded. When he didn't respond initially, she sighed and went back to running her claws back through her hair to straighten it. She sighed as her claws became entangled in it. Before she could pull at them, Mephisto gripped her wrist and untangled the delicate hand before kissing it softly. "You hardly spend any time with me now angel." He muttered. "What would you have me do? It was you who stated that this relationship could not yet be...how did you put it...publicised?" She said. "But that does not mean we cannot be together in private." He said, pulling her onto his lap. "But I can never catch you alone. There's always something to spoil it...mainly Rin." She whined.

"Ah, you just reminded me." He suddenly said. "You are to attend the latest mission the esquires are going on to ensure Rin stays in control." She tilted her head to one side. "What are they doing?" "Apparently there have been reports of two more ghosts appearing in my theme park. They are going to locate and then remove the ghosts before they harm anyone." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "And I am going because?" "Did I not just state why? The Vatican wants to ensure Rin won't lose control of his flames. They think that if you are there, he is not as likely to lose control." He watched her. "Right...can Amaimon come with me?" She asked. "Do you really have to ask that?" He responded. She grinned and went to wake the sleeping demon. "But there is a catch. In order to take part, you need to look like a student of the academy. In your usual clothing, you stand out like a sore thumb. Which is why I brought you these." He clicked his fingers and two uniforms appeared. "One for Amaimon and one for you." Astarte looked over them. "Aniue...one of these has a skirt." She sniffed. "That one is yours." "But I don't wear skirts." "Well you have to today."

Before she could say anything else, he turned and began to walk out. "All you need to do is keep an eye on him for the mission alright?" He said. "Alright Aniue. I'll do it for you." She said. As he left she glanced at Amaimon who remained sleeping. "Hmm." She grinned evilly and walked around the edge of the bed to the unoccupied side. She slowly climbed onto the bed and leant over him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly blew into his ear, giggling slightly when he grumbled and batted at the space between them. She repeated and watched as he rolled over before crouching down in front of him. She slowly leant forward and placed a kiss on his nose which made him wake up. "I thought you would prefer that to the awakenings we used to get back home." She said with a smile. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. "What were you and Aniue talking about?" He asked her. "Apparently, I am required to maintain observation on Rin during some mission he has today. But you get to come with me. The bad news is...we have to wear the uniforms." She answered. He turned and looked at the two piles. "It could be worse." He stated. "How could it be worse?" "He could have made you go in your combined form. Actually..." She punched him in the face before he could finish that sentence.

Later on, Rin and the others sat on the fountain just in the entrance to the theme park. "What are we waiting for Sensei?" Bon asked. "Apparently Astarte and Amaimon will be joining us for this mission." Yukio stated. "The way you stated that made it sound like such a bad thing." A voice said. They all spun to see a fox with dark fur and three tails staring at them. "What's Kitsune doing here?" "I'm Astarte you moron!" "But Astarte becomes a cat." The fox sighed and in a puff of smoke was replaced. Rin and the others gawped when they saw both Astarte and Amaimon standing before them in uniforms. "You're...You're..." Rin started to speak when Shima shoved him out of the way. "Wow Astarte-chan, you look really good in that uniform." He said, ignorant to the angered demon standing right next to him. Instead, he walked around the demoness, admiring how she looked. "That outfit fits every curve of yours. The principal has a good eye!" Amaimon looked ready to massacre everything within a forty thousand mile radius so Rin quickly dragged Shima away. "It suits you Astarte-chan." Shiemi said. "Uh...thanks...I guess?" The two demons glanced at one another. Yukio cleared his throat to get their attention. "If I may, we need to get on with this mission." He stated.

"As you have no doubt heard, two more spirits have been found in the park. Once again, you will be split into groups and sent out to find the spirits. Once you find one, contact one of us. Do not go after the spirit yourselves. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Yukio announced the three groups and sent them off in different directions. As they walked, Rin glanced at Astarte. Her arms were folded behind her head, pulling her top up to reveal the scar upon her stomach. "What are you looking at so intently?" Amaimon's voice sounded cold. Rin spun. "I..uh...!" "You weren't looking at my mate were you?" "No...No! Why would I ever want to look at her?" "Are you saying you think she's hideous?" "NO! No...I mean..." "Because if you insult the mate of a demon, you insult the demon and have to pay." "But I..." "Will you two be quiet?!" They both turned. "I hear something." They all listened and heard it. Quiet crying echoed through the park. "It's coming from over there." Amaimon stated. They walked over to a carousel when they spotted them. Two children, both boys, were on the ride. One was sitting on one of the horses whilst the other stood beside it. The sobbing came from the one sitting on the horse.

"I should report this." Rin murmured as he pulled out his phone. Whilst he did that, the two boys looked up and right at them, the youngest one on the horse still sniffing and such. "OI WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Rin yelled at him. "Rin! Don't do that!" Astarte snapped. She stumbled back when two weights struck her hips and her stomach. They all looked to see the two boys clinging to her. _I was always sick and brother was the only one who looked after me. Mummy promised we would come to the park when I got better but I died...and brother was killed in a crash shortly after. We never got to play here._ The little ghost boy sobbed more. "So you chose to come here to try to fill that regret?" Astarte said as she went to pat his head sympathetically. An evil gleam flashed across both boys faces. Before they knew what was happening, the youngest pushed her breasts upwards whilst the older flipped up the hem of her skirt. They both flew away slightly and stuck their tongues out. _Come and catch us! Morons! _They soon stopped laughing when they saw the dark, angered auras surrounding the both Amaimon and Astarte.

"Astarte?" Rin asked. _Astarte...As in Princess Astarte? Uh-oh._ The two ghosts glanced at each other then back. _RUN AWAY!_ They both moved as fast as they could. But not before two angered roars emerged behind them. "YOU TWO ARE IN FOR IT NOW!" Astarte shrieked. "YOU'VE BOTH EARNED A ONE-WAY TICKET BACK TO GEHENNA!" Amaimon roared as they both chased the two spirits, Rin trailing behind. "Wait!" He yelled but the two of them were gone. He pulled out his phone and called Yukio as he ran after them. "I've found them." He said. "Nii-san what are you doing?" "That's the problem. I found them but they kinda pissed off Astarte and Amaimon and now I'm trying to find them before they massacre everything." He heard a sigh as he ran. "Come back to the fountain and meet the others. We'll then see what we can do about the two of them." There was a beep as the conversation ended and Rin turned before running towards the fountain. Once there, he waited for the others to arrive. "Okumura! What's going on?" Bon called as they all headed towards him. "Well, we found the ghosts but then they kinda...got a bit...perverted with Astarte which pissed not only her off but Amaimon as well and so they chased after them and now..."

A dull crashing noise interrupted him as the two spirits followed by the two angered demons appeared. The two spirits hid behind the students. _We're sorry Princess! Had we had known it was you then we would have never done that!_ They cried. "Too late now!" Astarte snarled as they stormed forward. "Astarte-chan, I'm sure they didn't intend to do whatever they did." Shiemi said. "You mean effectively grope me?" Astarte snapped. "Oh." Before they could get close, the two spirits laughed. "What's so funny?!" Amaimon growled. _This was lots of fun! We haven't been chased like that before because brother was always so ill. This was just...amazingly fun! Thanks princess!_ The two of them vanished without another word. Silence ruled momentarily. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Astarte shrieked. "It would seem that once again, my theme park has been destroyed by you two." Mephisto's voice came from behind them, causing them both to freeze. As they turned to face him, Yukio and the others arrived. "We have no idea what you mean Aniue?" Astarte asked sweetly. As Mephisto stood to one side to show the broken stalls and smashed rides, Yukio's phone rang.

"How do you know that was us?" Amaimon asked. "Because the damage is the exact same as the last time the park was destroyed." Mephisto stated. "Ah...But still, prove it was us!" Mephisto held up something that looked suspiciously like strands of purple fur. "That fur could have come from anything." "Well there are no animals with purple fur in Assiah and the only creature that has fur that is this colour of purple is you." The two young demons glanced at each other. "We were framed?" They said in unison. "That excuse won't work either." "Then what about this?" "What about what?" Mephisto grunted as Astarte's wings struck him square in the chest. "Run away!" The two demons scrambled past the students as Yukio ended the phone call. "Rin! The monastery was just attacked!" He yelled. Both he and Rin ran to go and investigate as Mephisto caught Astarte and Amaimon.

"Your classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. You may return to your dorms." Mephisto said as he dragged Amaimon behind him and slung Astarte over his shoulder. "Could you not carry me in a more dignified manner?" She asked. He ignored her and continued when he felt her tense up. "What's wrong with you?" He moved her to look and saw her blank face. There was no sign of consciousness behind her eyes. She just seemed to switch off. Amaimon glanced at her then at him. "You better explain what has been going on right now Amaimon." Mephisto growled. So Amaimon began to explain what had been happening with Astarte and the dream.

* * *

_Finally! I was struggling to complete this chapter. It was only after watching the anime again that I got the inspiration for the chapter. Sorry for the random waffling that this chapter appears to have consisted of but I needed to build to the scene of her going into what is essentially a complete mental shut-down. Next chapter, the dream is complete and we get into the better stuff. Astarte: "You mean like more action? All this has been so far is dialogue which is boring!" Shut up you! *smacks with book* You're not helping! Go...I don't know...Bother someone else! Next chapter will be up soon. As will a new story. Until then...sayonara from the psychotic author_


	8. Planned capture

Images flashed before her. Where was she? _Your dream_. She spun to face the outcast. "What do you mean?" She snapped. _Something has decided that you need to witness this vision in full. But you've decided to act like a petulant child and not sleep in order to avoid this dream. Now, are you going to be a big girl and watch the vision? _The outcast walked past and pointed to what appeared to be a window. She slowly edged towards it and watched the dream. Again, it started with random flashing images. A mask that covered someone's eyes appeared, a building she had never seen and a ladder for some reason. But this time it was different. A full vision played afterwards. But unusually, it didn't involve her, it showed Rin. "Why am I seeing this?" _Watch first, then we'll talk_. So she stood and watched.

_A wooden cross stood against the image of the setting sun as Rin was escorted towards it. He was chained to it as numerous voices began to chant. Electricity crackled across the ground and struck him and Rin shrieked in agony. _She grimaced at the scream but it wasn't the one she had heard before. _A shadowy figure appeared, demanding that the madness should be stopped. A brief conversation occurred before Rin was removed from the cross and black took over before the distorted scream sounded again. _"What does it mean?" She asked. _You have had the feeling that something has been going on behind the scenes right? That something big is about to happen that could destroy everything? This vision is warning you what will happen. _She stared at her other side. "But...who saves Rin?" _Only you can decide that. _She tilted her head then felt a tugging sensation in her stomach. _You are being pulled back to Assiah. Remember little half-form, only you can decide how this will end._ "What do you mean?!" But she was pulled back before she could get an answer. She opened her eyes to see Amaimon leaning over her. "You're awake?" He asked. She growled and sat up. "Why did you do that?" She snarled as she rubbed her forehead with the heel of her palm. "You just froze. We thought you'd left that form. Gone into mental withdrawal."

"Why didn't you say you were dreaming again?" She looked up at Mephisto. He looked angered and yet there was also worry. "I...I only had a true dream just now. All I saw before was images and random sounds. Nothing like what I'm used to." She said, hanging her head. "But you still saw things." He said. She held her head in her claws and drew her knees up to her chest. "Why do I have to have these? I don't want them anymore." She said sadly. Amaimon sat in front of her and poked her in the side of the head. "If you didn't have your dreams, something worse would have happened to you." He said. "Like what?" "You wouldn't be here now. All there would be is the outcast. If not for your dreams, we wouldn't be able to know when it was going to break free and stop it." He explained. "I guess you have a point. But why does this dream show Rin instead of me?" She asked. "Tell me what you see in the dream and I may be able to help you solve this." Mephisto said. So she told them both what had been revealed to her. "...And I don't know what to do because I was told I decide how the dream ends but I don't understand what was meant by that." She said. "What does it mean?"

Mephisto looked at her. "It means there are two possible outcomes. And you have to make the choice for which one is acted out." He said. "But...what are the outcomes?" She asked. "I don't know. But usually, with situations where there are two outcomes, one of the choices often results in the death of the one making the choice." They both stared at him. "Why...why would I have to make the choice if it would kill me?"She asked. "That's what I can't understand. Why would the outcast put its host at risk?" Amaimon suddenly looked at her. "Unless it was something else that decided you were to make the choice." He said. "But...what would make such a decision?" A knock made them all look up. Mephisto stated for whoever it was to enter and the door opened to show an exorcist. "Sir Pheles! Someone has broken into one of the boys dormitories. They're holding the students hostage." He said. Mephisto looked at Astarte and Amaimon. "This is how it starts." She murmured. "What?" "A stranger in a mask of white, holding three hostages. This is where it all starts." Mephisto turned to the exorcist. "I'll be there shortly." The exorcist nodded and left them. "What should we do Aniue?" She asked him. "There is one thing you could do." He said. He quickly explained to them what to do.

Yukio stood with the other teachers of the cram school and watched the building. Most of the students had already escaped the building and had been taken away to a safer place when he had arrived. But Bon, Shima and Konekomaru were being held hostage by the man. And it was the same one who had attacked the monastery both he and Rin had grown up in. "Well, this is unfortunate isn't it?" He turned as Mephisto approached, twirling his signature umbrella whilst Astarte and Amaimon walked just behind him. Something seemed odd about them but he couldn't work out what. "I take it the one causing all the ruckus is still inside?" Mephisto said. One of the exorcists nodded. "Well, this simply won't do." He said with a grin as he pointed the umbrella skywards and started drawing a circle in the air. Flames followed the motion and began to form a pentagram. "I will teach this fool that the True Cross Academy is not to be messed with." He stated, a slight hint of his true nature rearing its head in his tone. Yukio turned to see if Astarte was aiding only to find Amaimon was the one watching the symbol being drawn, his eyes following the motion whilst Astarte rested her head on his shoulder.

Water suddenly extinguished the flames, causing all to stare in shock. "Now, now. We don't need any more demons running around the academy." A voice said. They all turned to see Sir Engel standing on the top of a fire engine, laughing at how he had just extinguished the flames. "Why are you here?" Mephisto said wearily, as if bored of the man already. The new Paladin climbed down from the top of the bright red vehicle and pointed at Mephisto. "I'm here because the Vatican has ordered the arrest of the head of the Japanese Branch of the Knights of the Order of the True Cross, Sir Mephisto Pheles." He said triumphantly. "Was that meant to sound so rehearsed?" Mephisto asked, earning snickers from both Astarte and Amaimon whilst the others looked stunned. "Arrest him." Engel stated. Two exorcists walked forward and went to grab Mephisto when he disappeared. As they looked around stunned, they spotted him walking away, spinning his umbrella.

"I will go willingly so there's no need for that." He said. "However, since they will probably end up going after you two as well, I would suggest you get in a quick game before being taken to the Vatican." He added as he looked at Amaimon and Astarte who nodded. "Wait! Don't let those two..." But they had already started running. As the Paladin and several exorcists chased after them, Yukio crept towards the building. But as he did, he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a spell flickering. _What was that?_ He thought. But ignored his curiosity and went to help his students.

"STOP! In the name of God!" The paladin's voice rang clear through the trees as they ran. The two of them exchanged a glance before nodding and separating. "Who do we go for?" An exorcist exclaimed. "Astarte is the more powerful so most of us will go after her. The rest of you catch Amaimon." They nodded and separated, the majority following the path the demonic princess took through the trees whilst the remained followed Amaimon. As they chased the one leading noticed something whilst chasing Amaimon. "Is it just me, or does he seem more...graceful in his movements?" He asked. "What do you mean?" They all watched as he moved through the trees and the branches. "Oh I see. Yeah, it's almost like he's gliding through the trees." One of them glanced down as the earpiece he wore rang. "Yes" _We got her. Sir Engel just tackled her to the floor. Weird thing is, she hasn't put up any form of a fight. Not even cursed us. _The voice at the other end called. "So she hasn't even summoned familiars or tried to fly away?" _Yeah, which is the weirdest part in my opinion. Why didn't she just open those dirty great wings she's got and fly away? _Silence ruled when a cry of surprise echoed through the phone.

_THEY'VE TRICKED US!_ The group all paused. "What?" _You're currently chasing Astarte! We caught Amaimon!_ They all turned to see the figure jumping from branch to branch, reaching higher and higher with each jump. _They've used some sort of spell that made Amaimon look like Astarte and Astarte look like Amaimon. They knew this was going to happen! The three of them planned it! _"But that's not possible!" He yelled down the phone. "Uh...sir? I think that's Astarte." They all looked as the spell flickered and faded to reveal that they were chasing Astarte as she opened her wings before taking off and flying into the distance. "Sir, we lost her." He said through the phone. Silence ruled as the message was relayed to Sir Engel who glared at Amaimon. The king of the earth watched calmly back. "You will tell me where she's gone" He snapped. Amaimon merely shook his head.

"I don't know where she's gone. But she won't come back until she decides it is the right moment." Was his response. The Paladin growled and dragged him up before taking him away. "She'll come back for you." He said as he began shoving him back the way they came. "And I'll make sure she gets her punishment for this." He added almost silently.

Astarte stopped and hunched over, panting and fighting back tears. She was alone and frightened of her dream coming true. She rested her palm against a tree and stood. "What do I do know?" She asked to no one in particular. Movement made her stand up straight but it was only a few hob-goblins. She sighed softly and crouched down before holding out her claws as the largest on edged towards her. "I still have some allies." She murmured as she stroked its head. Darkness suddenly flashed before her eyes, making her still and the hob-goblins freeze before she collapsed to the ground, the darkness swallowing up her mind and her vision.

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed that. Also, I added on to the ending of the chapter. Originally it was going to end with Amaimon's capture but then I thought if I ended it this way, I can continue it with the start of the next chapter. Next chapter will be about how Astarte continues to avoid capture before we build up to the sneak peek you lot all got. I hope you're all as excited as we are. _

Astarte: I'm not _Well you're just a spoil sport. Also, before I forget, a prequel for Astarte will be uploaded soon. I had originally planned to upload a prequel for Astarte but well...it was based for an entirely different version of her. _Astarte_:_ How was it different? _Well for starters she wasn't a complete total psychotic bitch. Or a whore. _"You little!" _*smacks with book* Anyway, enjoy this chapter and more to come soon. Until next time this is sayonara from the psychotic author_


	9. It all goes wrong

_It's a long chapter but I really hope you'll stick with it. Also, trying something slightly different by starting new lines when a new character speaks to make it flow better. Any feedback on this would be greatly appreciated._

* * *

_A man in a mask that covered his eyes spoke out to the world about Jacob's ladder and how it would save humanity. The image buzzed as if filled with static then showed Rin upon the cross, screaming and writhing in agony before someone appeared before him. The conversation and switched occurred before the electricity struck and the distorted scream of agony sounded. _Astarte shot up, screaming as she fought her way out of the last few remnants of her nightmare. Once the confusion left her, she realised where she was. The hobgoblins she had encountered before all huddled around her. It appeared they had dragged her to a cave in order to keep her safe. She looked at them then pulled the largest one into a hug. "You knew I wanted to hide from the exorcists." She murmured. The hobgoblin growled softly before making what sounded like an odd barking noise.

"You mean Amaimon said you were to protect me?" She asked it. The creature nodded rapidly. She smiled sadly and felt tears sting her eyes. "Even though we are apart, he means to protect me." She murmured softly. She suddenly thought of something. "Does that mean you know where he is?" She asked the little demon. When it shook its head, she frowned and got to her feet. "Maybe I know someone who can help." She murmured before walking out of the cave. As she did so, she paused. "I can't go looking like this though; every exorcist will be looking for me." She clicked her fingers and a large, full length mirror appeared and she looked at herself. "Something modern looking but that won't stand out." She muttered. She waved a hand over herself and waited for the cloud of purple smoke to fade.

She now wore a dark blue blouse with black skinny jeans and purple sneakers. She also had a long jacket with a hood that hid her face and a scarf that covered the bottom half of her face. Her wings and tail were also both hidden by her magic. She glanced at herself before pulling her hair back and tying it up with a green ribbon. "That should do it." She muttered before walking towards the town, the hobgoblins following close behind.

In the town, most people ignored her as she walked past. To them, she looked just like another teenager. She headed through the town, looking for Rin and the others. It was then something caught her attention. In the window of a TV shop, the televisions all showed a news report. She edged closer and watched as other people began to stop and look. _We have just received news from the Vatican that a new pope has being elected. Here is his first public speech brought to you live from the Vatican City. _The image cut to show a man wearing a white mask that covered his eyes. Her eyes widened and her blood ran cold. It was the mask from her dreams. _"People of the world. The time has come for action against the biggest threat to face mankind. For too long, we have run away and hidden from demons. But no more! Now we will show those demons that we are not to be toyed with. And we will do so through "Jacob's Ladder"!"_ Those in the Vatican City erupted into roars of joy. People in True Cross Academy Town nodded and murmured to each other in agreement whilst Astarte stared in horror.

She walked away from the shop and headed towards the academy at a much quicker pace than before. When she arrived, she spotted the note on the door. "No! This can't be happening!" She growled to herself as she looked for some sort of aide, or human. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?" She spun and turned to see the person who had shouted at her. It was Rin and some of the other cram school students. "Well?" Bon demanded. Before she could answer, Shiemi suddenly stepped forward. "Is that you Astarte-chan?" She asked. Astarte pulled down the scarf and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me. I've had to take extra care to look more human to avoid capture." She said. They all glanced at one another.

"Should you actually be here then?" Rin asked. "I mean, there are exorcists crawling all over the place."

"I have no choice. I need to find Amaimon and Aniue." Astarte stated. "Do you know where they will be?" They looked at one another as they each thought about it.

"They were arrested right? So they'll probably be in the prison at the Vatican." Izumo stated. Astarte nodded to show her agreement. "But you can't go save them if that's what you're thinking. The place is filled with exorcists and, you're not exactly your standard true cross employee. You'd be recognised in an instant." Izumo said.

"I know. Which is why I'm not going to break them out. I want to gather information from them." Astarte said. "They'll have heard more about what's going on than me and I want to know what they have found out. If I can do that, maybe I can piece together everything and solve it." She murmured the last part.

"I think you will find it hard to do that from inside a prison cell Astarte-chan." A new voice said. They all turned to see Yukio walking towards, wearing a green exorcist's coat. "As the new Paladin, it is my job to ensure you are brought to the Vatican Headquarters." He added. The hobgoblins beside her growled their warning.

"Besides, you'll have nowhere to run. As we speak, a message is being prepared to be broadcast to the world about you and your little...activities with both the king of the earth and Sir Pheles." Her eyes narrowed. "You really thought it went unnoticed? How naive for a demon." Yukio stated. "Now, will you come willingly?"

"Fuck. You." Astarte said before a cloud of smoke erupted between them. When it cleared, she was gone. "Yuki-chan, why do you want to capture Astarte?" Shiemi asked.

"Because she is too dangerous to be allowed to remain in Assiah. She needs to be stopped otherwise she will ruin Jacob's Ladder and prevent our only chance at peace. And be warned that if you aide her, you will be punished." He added, the threat silent but detectable. He turned and smiled at them, looking like the Yukio they all knew. "But first, you need to come with me. We're restarting the cram school with some...slight alterations that have been put in place by the new pope." He said before leading them away.

Astarte stopped running and looked back at the academy. "This is all happening too fast. I need to get to the Vatican though." She murmured. _We interrupt your regular broadcasts for this important message._ She turned when she heard the news. Large screens were being projected onto buildings to show the new pope. _Ladies and Gentlemen of Assiah, I appear before you now to inform you all of a dangerous threat that still exists amongst us. Its name is Astarte and it is the princess of Hell. _The image showed a photograph of her with Mephisto and an artist's rendition of her. Everyone had now stopped and was looking at the projection.

_You will have no doubt seen her before. But while she may appear innocent and human to most of you, she is a foul beast with no moral standings. We are about to show you footage that proves just how evil a beast she is, practicing all sins including that of incest. For you see, she is the sibling of both Sir Johan Faust and the captured demon king Amaimon, yet she will happily lay down with them. _Gasps emerged from the crowd as Astarte realised with horror what this new pope was doing. He was ensuring that no matter where she ran to, she couldn't rely on any humans for they would all recognise her and turn her over to the exorcists. _Please be warned that this footage is not for those with innocent eyes. _

It cut to a video of her and Mephisto together. _"I like it when I get to spend time with you Aniue."_ Astarte stared at the screen that showed her looking straight at Mephisto whilst he worked. But how had they filmed it? There had been no one else anywhere near them. She looked back at the screen, unable to draw her eyes away despite every fibre of her being screaming at her to run. _Mephisto looked up and grinned at her. "Even though I have to do all this work?" He asked her. "Is there naught I can do to make that work...go away?" She asked in response. Mephisto grinned and stood. "Perhaps, it would seem that you are far more appealing than the thought of work." He said as he walked over to where she sat. _

"_Will you make it appealing for me as well?" She purred seductively. He chuckled and pulled her close, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her passionately. "I will. By the time I'm finished, you won't be able to comprehend anything for a while." He said with a grin. _The video faded then. _"Due to the presence of innocence, we cannot show you the rest of the video. But images of her with Sir Faust have been taken and released in papers now been handed out amongst you. If any of you should encounter this monstrosity, inform the order immediately and we will eradicate this threat to humanity, once and for all."_ Sensing then was a good time to leave, Astarte began to push her way through the crowd, away from the exorcists.

But as she did so, her jacket snagged on someone's elbow and pulled it back. Her hood fell from her face, revealing it to all those surrounding her. Everyone froze. Then screaming started as women attempted to pull their children away from her. "MONSTER!" One woman screamed at her. She heard exorcists running towards her and turned to run when someone grabbed her.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked. The man maintained his grip as more men grabbed her arms and went to grab her legs to stop her kicking out. She squirmed and tried to break free as the exorcists got closer, many of them drawing weapons. She felt her heart begin to race and panic build. She was going to die! Suddenly, the grips on her were released as the hobgoblins started biting the men who had grabbed her and attacking the exorcists. Panic made the crowd run and chaos ensued. Seizing the opportunity, Astarte did the one thing she knew aided when times turned tough. She ran away.

As she reached the outskirts of the town, she heard the gunshots and the last cries of the hobgoblins. She panted to fill her lungs with air, her chest heaving as she did so. She felt the tears running down her face. It was all happening too fast. "Why is this happening to me?" She sobbed. She took a deep, shuddering breath then wiped her eyes furiously. "I have to find Aniue." She murmured before muttering the spell to make her wings appear again. She opened them and leapt up into the air, catching an updraft before flying towards the one place she should truly avoid. The Vatican City and Headquarters of the Order of the True Cross.

* * *

_Phew, long chapter._ Astarte:_ "I'm sure you've left something out of this chapter" _

_Well, there was meant to be a smut scene but I couldn't bring myself to work it in. So, I'm gonna add it to the end of the story. Anyway, please give me feedback on this chapter as I want to know if you prefer this style to previous chapters. Also, a new chapter of demon training will be up in the next couple of days hopefully. On a side note, I was asked recently by a close personal friend to write a...well a lemon for want of a better word. But the catch is, they wanted me to make it a yaoi one. So, just a slight warning that over the next few weeks, I'll start posting that. Basic rundown of it will be that Rin found an old book full of spells and ends up turning Astarte into a male. The only way to break it is to "lay with thy lover". I'm sure you lot can figure out what that means. _

Astarte: _Wait a minute! Hold up. You, the one who usually tries to avoid writing smut or downtones it, are going to write a full-blown lemon? With descriptive scenes?_

_...Yes. *Smacks the laughing demon* You are now uke for that entire fiction! _

_Right, if anyone has any title suggestions for that story, it would be much appreciated. And until next time this is sayonara from the pyschotic author_


	10. Retrieve, rescue or run away

Numerous people ran around the Vatican city, busy with all kinds of preparations. A little girl sat, waiting whilst her parents ran to ensure everything was going to be perfect when she saw it. A little, dark furred fox running alongside one of the buildings, hugging the wall to keep itself in the shadows. She giggled as the fox ran between a person's legs and disappeared down one of the alleys. Her mother looked over at her when she heard the giggling then at the place the little girl was looking at but saw nothing. She assumed her daughter was giggling at people running around like headless chickens. No one else saw the little dark fox sprinting towards the headquarters of the Order of the true cross.

Astarte hid in the shadows, the dark fur of her fox form blending perfectly with the shadows, as a large number of exorcists walked past. They were all talking about the two prisoners held in the dungeon. She waited until they passed and then she continued silently down the corridor. She looked left and right, trying to pick out the two distinct auras she was searching for but there were too many auras for her pick out a distinct one. She growled to herself and turned the corner when she spotted a door that opened to some stairs. In that door stood Sir Engel.

"What do you mean you lost her?!" He yelled into the phone. He paused as the person on the other end explained. "You were distracted by hobgoblins?! Right! You get out there and you find her and bring her to me or else it'll be you I'm throwing in the cells instead!" He hung up angrily and shoved the phone in his pocket.

There was no way she could get past him. It was then a cool breeze travelled along her spine. She looked to the left and saw a small ventilation shaft, just big enough for her to pass through. She glanced back at the Paladin then quickly butted the grate down before climbing in. She made her way through the shaft, still trying to find the auras when she saw a glimmer of green out of the corner of her eye. She turned in that direction and spotted a very familiar aura in the distance. Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered as she began to silently trot towards the aura. She pushed the grate open with her paw and stepped out into a cold room with an empty cell. She sighed as she looked at it.

"Astarte?" She spun and felt tears sting her eyes when she spotted them. They were both staring at her as if she was nothing more than a vivid hallucination conjured by their minds. She stared at them in just as much shock. A puff of smoke appeared and she ran to the bars, back in her human form.

"Amaimon!" She cried, unable to stop the tears as she reached forward and clasped their claws in hers. "Aniue!" Her heart beat wildly as she felt their grips on her tighten. "I was so scared about what had happened to you." She said, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"What have you seen?" Mephisto asked her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face to see the dark rings around her eyes. She looked at him sadly.

"No different then usual." She said sadly. She placed his hand against her cheek and rested it there. "But I know that it's all about to reach its peak. And it's bad for all of us." She said.

"Why did you come here?" Amaimon asked her. "Why take such a risk?" She looked at him before reaching through the bars and grabbing his front and pulling him into a kiss.

"You are worth the risk." She said when they separated. He looked at her, eyes wide with surprise. "Also, I wanted to know if you two had heard anything about this new pope or this Jacob's ladder." She asked. Amaimon shook his head.

"We only know what you have heard. That it is something that will apparently get rid of Gehenna for all eternity." Mephisto said. The three of them froze when they heard the sound of a door opening. "They must know you've managed to get here. You have to leave." He said.

"Only if you two come with me." She said, the fear of losing them evident in her eyes.

"If we do, they will catch you. Leave without us." Amaimon said. She looked hopelessly lost as she looked from the way she had entered back to them.

"But I..." She began when the sound of footsteps getting ever closer echoed through the room.

"We will escape and we will find you once we do. But for now, run away from here." Mephisto snapped at her. She looked from the door to them and back before nodding and transforming back into the little fox and heading towards the air-vent. Before she disappeared she looked back at them momentarily.

"I love you." She quickly said before running into the vent and disappearing. Mephisto and Amaimon both watched before the door opened and the new pope walked in.

"So these are the two children of Satan you caught instead of her?" He asked as he looked at them. The two of them just glared back before he smirked and turned. "But you still haven't found her?" He asked Sir Engel.

"Not yet sir, but we do have an idea. She was last seen in True Cross Academy Town and she has nowhere else to go. As far as we know, these two were the only true children of Satan present in Assiah when she was." He stated.

"Hmm, but still. It is essential to my plan that she is caught and brought back here. If she is free, she is able to interfere." The pope said. He paused as he considered his possible actions. "Announce to the population that a reward will be granted for anyone who aides in the capture of this monster." Amaimon growled when he called her that. The pope turned back and looked at him before chuckling. "So it is true that she holds the heart of a demon within her claws." He said. "I wonder if you will suffer like she does when Jacob's ladder comes to fruition." He added before turning and walking out.

"What did he mean by that?" Amaimon asked. Mephisto said nothing. He merely looked at the door they had left by and hoped Astarte had managed to get away without being spotted.

Once she had reached the outside, Astarte ran like she had an army of angels on her tail. She knew that was the only choice she had if she wanted to remain safe until she could be reunited with Amaimon and Mephisto. She ran towards a forest, instinct telling her to aim for places she knew would contain kin of those she cared about. Once safely amongst the trees, she transformed back into her Assiah form and panted for her breath. Despite exhaustion beginning to creep up on her, she forced herself onwards, stumbling through the trees until she came across a small creek.

She collapsed alongside it and created a small bowl by freezing some of the water before dunking it in and drinking from it. As she did, she heard a branch break and looked behind her.

"I mean no harm to you or your kin, lord of the forest. I only seek shelter from the exorcists." She said, placing her katana on the ground away from her to show she meant no harm.

A large serpent slithered out from the shadows of the trees and eyed her suspiciously whilst several smaller ones approached her, as well as several hob-goblins. She slowly allowed her flames to take over to show them who she was. They bowed in respect for her.

**Why are you here princess? Surely you would be safer back in Gehenna with our lord and your father?** The largest serpent hissed in their native tongue. The others all looked as if they nodded in agreement.

**If I could, I would return to Gehenna. But the sudden appearance of a gate would draw the attention of the exorcists. I wouldn't make it through in time.** She explained to it. The great serpent looked as if it was considering a response before nodding its head.

**I see. You chose to hide in order to survive. **It hissed at her. She nodded to show it was correct.

**Sometimes in order to survive, you must follow your instinct of flight rather than fight.** She murmured. She looked the great serpent in the eye as she suddenly thought of something. **Tell me, Lord of the forest, has there been an increase in the number of humans in your forest? Specifically exorcists?**

The serpent paused as if it was thinking before nodding slowly. **There has been a larger number of exorcists moving through my forest. But they have never attacked me or my kin. Instead they make notes and then leave. **

**Notes? Why do they...? **She never got time to finish the sentence. Gunshots echoed through the forest, scattering Assiah birds' skywards. They turned to look in the direction of the noise when they heard it. The cries of demons in pain and the voices of exorcists. She crept forward through the trees until she saw it. The exorcists brutally murdering demons of all kinds. But what surprised her the most was the fact that Rin and his friends were there in the thick of it. Killing demons. An angered hiss behind her made her turn as the lord of the forest sped forward to protect his kin. He was killed by Bon. She watched in horror with a sickened heart as they gathered around the great serpent. In the end, she did the one thing she knew best. She ran away.


	11. A better sacrifice

As night fell, she flew high above the ocean, back towards True Cross Academy Town. She still couldn't believe it. Rin and the others, mercilessly massacring demons for no reason. Her stomach lurched and she sped her flight up. Normally, nothing would make her feel like this. But the memory of what she had seen was enough to make her feel ill. She landed in the forest surrounding the academy and panted for her breath, her stomach threatening to remove all of its contents. She leant against a tree, unable to stand on her own two feet as her chest tightened its constraint upon her heart. She lurched forward, using the trees for support as she moved towards the academy. As she did so, she heard voices coming from the edge of the forest. Edging closer, she saw a small group of students talking to each other.

"Did you hear the latest news? They found someone who will help destroy the demons once and for all." One student, a girl barely older than Rin and the others said.

"That's old news. Did you not hear what happened at the Vatican? Apparently two of the prisoners there managed to break out and escape! They say that one they're searching for has something to do with it." A boy said excitedly. Astarte's ears perked up slightly. Amaimon and Mephisto had both escaped the prison. The tightening of her chest eased off slightly as she sighed. That was a great relief to her. She continued to listen in.

"You mean they still haven't caught that one yet?" Another boy asked. The shaking of their heads answered and she strained to hear more.

"Rumour has it she actually managed to break into the Vatican Headquarters and see them, which is why they managed to escape. But apparently she'll come back here." The first boy said.

"Maybe it's so then she can kill us and devour our souls." A girl squeaked, causing the others to squeal. She rolled her eyes and decided to head off when she caught the last part of the conversation.

"I know something though. If she does come back here, my father and his friends will tear her apart for all the terrible things she's done to the world. She won't last five minutes anywhere as she doesn't have a friend in the world." The first boy said. They all laughed as she fought to keep her flames in check. She did have friends, or at least, she considered them allies. And now, one of them was in danger.

As she headed towards the academy, she replayed the conversation in her mind. _They've found someone who will help destroy the demons once and for all. That means someone who can open a gate. But they'd need a full gate and only father and I can open them...Unless... _"They're going to use Rin!" She gasped before looking up at the sky. A dull red hid amongst the orange. "A sky for blood to be spilled." She murmured.

Her gaze was drawn to something on the top of the academy. Even with her demon sight, she still struggled to fully comprehend what it was. All she could register was that it appeared to be a cross. Her head tilted to one side as she looked at it. "Why would they need something like that?" She asked herself. Her tail swayed as she tried to contemplate what they would need it for_._ It was at that moment she heard the gun click. She stiffened and slowly turned around. A young exorcist stood behind, his legs trembling and sweat beading on his forehead as he pointed the weapon at her. She glanced to see both his hands clamped around the weapon. He was a newbie.

"D...Don't M...Move! Y...You're coming w...with me!" He stammered, trying desperately to sound braver than he actually looked. She tilted her head to one side and took a step towards him. He backed up. "I mean it! I'm...I'm taking you to the Vatican!" He said, the weapon shaking in his hands. She let out a sigh then stepped towards him again whilst muttering in the language of Gehenna. Her eyes began to glow softly as she reached forward and touched his forehead. A calming sensation flowed through him and he let out a content sigh whilst dropping the gun.

"You don't need to tell anyone about this. You never saw me." She said. The young exorcist nodded and she left him. "Now go on. Leave here and go look somewhere else." He turned and walked away as she opened her wings. "I need to find out why that cross is up there." She murmured before taking off and circling the roof of the academy. She saw symbols on the ground but couldn't make sense of what she was seeing. She recognised them vaguely from somewhere but where? She growled outwardly and flew to a nearby rooftop. She quickly took up a perch there, her wings folded back but not fully retracted and crouched as she waited for her dream to unfold before her. As she did, it gave her plenty of time to think about what had happened and what she had done. As the sun began to sink, the angel of demons sat and thought about all the wrongs she may have committed in the past.

As Rin was led, his hands bound in chains and his head bowed, she watched silently. But in her heart she knew she could have stopped this if she hadn't had run away. But she had run away. She always ran away. It was her first instinct whenever something went wrong. It's what she used to do as a child when her father was in one of his rages and would attack all in his sight. And once again, as she saw everything going wrong with every action this new pope who had stolen all she cared about in Assiah from her, she considered running away. But she knew she had to see if this truly played out like her dream. So, as the twisted joke of a pope tortured Rin, she sat and she waited.

As the torture went on, as Rin's screams echoed through the air, she grimaced at the sound and tried to block it out. She waited, knowing that her dream said his brother would appear to save him. But as time went on, as the screams grew louder, blocking out the chanting of the exorcists blind enough to follow this fool, his brother did not appear. _Where is he?!_ She growled inwardly. Her dreams can't be wrong, her dreams were never wrong. She thought it had said he would save Rin when she realised something. "I made the wrong assumption!" She gasped to herself. Her dream had never actually said that his brother would save him. She had merely assumed it because the saviour's face was never revealed. But her dream had meant she was the one who had to save Rin. Her eyes widened as she realised he was being sacrificed for no reason, that he would die and a gate would never open. She also realised that if she let him die, her father would beat her to within an inch of her life.

Before she could think about her actions. Before she could ever consider the possible consequences, her mouth opened and one signal word escaped her lips. "STOP!" Before her rational mind had any time to comprehend what was going on, let alone how to stop her, she had opened her wings and was flying towards them. The exorcists looked around in blind panic, unsure of where the word had come from, when they saw her landing on the rooftop and looked at her with utter disgust.

"Ah, so the abomination to the grace of our Lord in Heaven's eyes finally shows itself." The pope said, his expression showing the utter contempt he held for her existence. She merely looked at him with disinterest, she was too used to people looking at her with contempt and disgust and she had much bigger things to worry about.

"You're killing him for no reason!" She snapped at him.

"What do you care demon? You and your filthy kind have no regards for loyalty. And you are a monster to all." She glared at him after glancing back briefly at Rin.

"He will die if you do not stop this." She said.

"Then he will die a martyr in the destruction of Gehenna and all the monsters that call it home, including you." The pope chuckled. Astarte narrowed her eyes in anger, before the look was quickly replaced by one of concern as Rin let out an agonised groan.

"He won't open a gate for you."

"So?"

"So use me instead." Everyone froze, stunned by her response. "My blood means I can summon complete gates like my father. Release Rin and use me instead." She said.

The pope began to laugh, a few of the exorcists joining in weakly as he laughed joyfully. "Very well, they do say your blood is the purest of Satan's spawn. You'll be a much better sacrifice." She just looked at him in disappointment that he thought this was the only way to solve the problems of Assiah. She never put up a fight as some of the exorcists grabbed her and chained her wrists and ankles. She was dragged back as Rin was released from the cross and thrown carelessly to one side. She was chained in his place, her blade removed from her grip and handed to the pope who turned it over in his hands. "Such a vile thing, much like the one who wields it." He said before unsheathing it. Many of them gasped as her partial demonic form was unveiled. "Ah, so you use this as a limit to your powers? Seal some of your flames in your blade so that although you can access them, you cannot use them to their full potential without unsheathing your blade. A clever ploy. But not clever enough."

He raised the blade high above his head, ensuring it pointed down towards the ground and the symbols on the roof. "By the blood of its Angel, Hell shall be destroyed." He said, loud enough for all to hear before stabbing the blade into the ground. Electricity sparked and crackled from her blade and shot towards her. He stepped back and glanced at her face, expecting fear or anger. But he was shocked to see that she did not show any of these expressions. Instead, she looked at him like she thought him a fool. As the electricity struck her, the last thing she could recall was a blinding white pain that caused her to shriek and writhe in agony.

* * *

_*Waves to readers* Yep, this story isn't dead yet. _

_Astarte: Though I might be._

_Shut up you. You've lived through worse. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile for who you want to see Astarte with at the end of this fiction. If you haven't voted yet, please go and vote and let your opinion be known. I love to know what you lot think._

_Astarte: If you don't, I'll get abused._

_I don't think they mind if you'd get abused._

_Astarte: What?!_

_Anyway, I also am in the midst of preparing a easter special for you, my dear readers. However, I would like to know if you have any ideas you would like to see in the easter special. Aside from that, the latest chapter of "Demon Training" and "Daughter of the Dragon King"..._

_Astarte: You mean you peado rapist story?_

_*Smacks with book then splashes with holy water* One, the power of christ compels you to repent foul demon! Two, that guy got his commupance. So, until next time my dear reader this is sayonara from me, the psychotic author_

_Astarte: *Rolls on ground* And me, the now in agony! Demonic angel_


	12. Let's Play A Game

Everyone in the world watched in horror as the figure bound to the cross writhed and screamed in agony. Astarte screamed as her flames writhed and thrashed. Her scar upon her stomach opened up and blood poured from it as she coughed up blood as well. The pope stood back, a twisted grin lighting his face as he watched her writhe and scream.

"Your Holiness, the purity levels are off the scale." An exorcist sitting in front of a multitude of laptops remarked.

"It's almost as if we had Satan himself giving us his blood." Another murmured. He looked up to see more blood appearing, running from her eyes like tears. "What's going on?" He asked the pope. But no one knew. Astarte continued to writhe and bleed, but her flames were growing more erratic in their movements. Great jets of flames rose up and ignited the sky with colour and lashed out against the clouds. They all stared as she continued to scream. The blood shifted and moved, as if responding to her cries and began to form one, large gate.

Amaimon and Mephisto both watched as the gate formed. This was sheer torture for both of them, having to listen to her screams. But they couldn't intervene yet or she would be killed. But from the screams of agony she was unleashing; she would die no matter what. Her flames continued to grow more violent in their movements, lashing out wildly. "Her barriers are collapsing." Mephisto said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me once that because of how strong her flames are, everytime she comes to Assiah, in fact even back in Gehenna, she sets up barriers that will limit how much of her true strength she can use. Most of the time, they can withstand any assault and still hold it back. But even she has her limits." They both watched as she voiced her agony even more. It was at that moment, the equipment monitoring the gate started beeping.

"What's happening?" The pope demanded. Yukio appeared and stared in horror as he saw what was happening.

"What are you doing to her?!" He yelled, storming forward as she screamed and cried.

"She offered herself as the sacrifice instead of your brother, who was going to become a martyr for Assiah in the destruction of Gehenna." The pope said calmly, as if he was a teacher explaining a wrong answer to a student. Yukio looked at him in utter despair.

"You mean, this won't turn Rin human?" He asked.

"You actually believed that?! He won't ever be human. He's a filthy demon, a spawn of a monster just like that thing on the cross is, just like you are!" The pope yelled, his insanity starting to show.

Yukio grabbed him by the lapel of his outfit. "He's your grandson!"

"No he's not! And he never will be!" The pope yelled. Suddenly, a whip of purple crashed down between them. More whips of purple flames began to cut through the air and lash out at the roof top. One crashed down onto the equipment. "What's going on!?" The pope demanded. The exorcists just looked at one another in confusion. At that moment, as the flames moved to tear the restraints away, the other cram school students appeared. They froze as they saw the flames of purple tearing through the exorcists as if they were nothing more than paper. But the worse thing was the silence that came from the now still form upon the cross. The flames continued to writhe and thrash. Suddenly several jets of flames rose up into the sky and formed jagged points before turning and diving straight into the ground. More flames ripped the restraints from her and held her up to stop her falling.

As this happened, the gate bubbled and millions upon millions of coal tar erupted out of it and sped skywards, spiralling before spreading out across the sky, blacking out the sun. "There's so many of them." Shima murmured as Bon lifted Rin onto his back. Suddenly, giggling echoed through the chaos. They looked to see Astarte holding onto the flames that held her up as her body shook with laughter. More giggling sounded. They watched as Astarte pushed herself to her feet, still giggling.

"I...I did it. I did it! I always knew they had a limit." She cackled and turned to her flames which moved softly around her. "Who would have thought pain would be what would crush my barriers." She murmured before looking at the gate. "Ne, I didn't know I could summon a gate that large." She remarked before looking at the students. They stared in horror at the blood that ran from her eyes, the flames that danced around her form, the pure evil and insanity that seemed to radiate from her. "Oh yeah, with a gate this large, I can do what father wanted and merge the two realms. By having the gate swallow this realm whole!" The ground shook and the gate began to rise from the ground. "But before I do, I have one little issue to take care of." Her flames struck Yukio, knocking him backwards and coiled around the pope.

"Let me go you foul beast! You...You Monster!" He yelled, thrashing in the grip that held him. She pulled him close and held him so that he was face to face with her.

"I'm a monster? What does that make you then? After all, not only did you torture me but you planned to sacrifice your own grandson. If anything, that makes you worse than a monster. And you know what happens to monsters? They're sent to Hell." She grinned evilly and clicked her fingers. Her flames shot upwards and threw the pope into the sticky confines of the gate. He screamed in horror as he was pulled into the darkness. Her flames moved gently. "Now, let's make this place more like home." She said. She clicked her fingers and chaos was unleashed.

The coal tar turned and aimed for the humans as her flames began to tear, not only through the academy but through the town as well. People ran, screaming as they were either attacked by the tiny demons or burned by the flames. From the rooftop, she watched and she laughed. "Oh, this is so much fun! If I had known it'd be like this, I'd have gotten rid of the barriers a long time ago." Exorcists appeared behind her, aiming weapons at her when a barrage of flames crashed into them and tore them apart. As the cram-school students watched, horrified at the sight of innocent men and women being burned alive or shredded by the flames, Rin began to stir.

"What's going on?" He said.

"Astarte's lost control. She's destroying everything." One of their teachers explained weakly, his body badly burned by the flames. "We need to evacuate the public." He said. Mephisto and Amaimon both appeared near the students.

"Start gathering up any members of the public you can find, bring them to the nearest doorway and use your keys to bring them into the cram school, from there, we'll take them to the deep keep." Mephisto ordered. They all nodded and began to run to gather the general public whilst Amaimon turned to Astarte who looked back at him.

"Isn't this fun Amaimon" She asked, a grin twisting her features. "Look at how they run. Oh it's so much fun!" She clapped her claws together and bounced on her feet. She let out a child-like laugh, her head tilted to one side. When she realised that he wasn't laughing with her, she turned to face him. "Amaimon, what's wrong? I thought you'd find this fun. Are you not well?" She asked.

"This isn't you." He simply said. "This chaos, this mindless destruction isn't what you do. You trick, you torture, you toy. You don't go straight for the throat, it isn't your style. You turn people against one another rather than dirty your own hands. This isn't you Astarte." He said. She watched before grinning at him.

"But sometimes, one has to dirty their hands." She said. Her flames coiled angrily. "And besides, what would be the point in doing this if I didn't get to cause a little chaos?" She asked before letting her flames rush at him. He leapt back, narrowly avoiding being caught by a flame but they continued past him and into the academy. He watched as the flames tore through the doors and into the portals of the cram school. "Let's have a game of Tag Amaimon. I'm it and I have to catch the humans." She said. "Go on, sing your part like you used to."

He watched her briefly before singing. "_Hey Tagger, try and catch me. I have hidden in the sound of the clap." _He clapped his claws together before running off. She laughed and chased him. As she did, her flames continued to attack the doors and portals, breaking each one of them steadily and catching the humans who didn't move quick enough. As Bon and the others herded the last few into the deep keep, they spotted the glow of the flames at the end of the corridor.

"Her flames have already gotten into here. We can't stay here." An exorcist snapped as Bon and the others slammed the door shut. They heard rumbles echoing around the outside and saw dust from the bricks beginning to crumble inwards. "And the other demons are starting to follow her example by breaking in." Another murmured. People began to panic, children began to cry as the doors began to move with every strike of the flames.

"Wait, what about the Vatican?" Konekomaru said. Everyone looked at him. "There's a nine hour time difference between us and the Vatican City which means the sun should still be up there. If we can move these people there and then redirect the sunlight..."

"We may be able to weaken her enough to start to fight back." Bon finished the sentence. Everyone looked at each other then at Mephisto who nodded.

"It's the closest we've got to a plan." He said before turning and grabbing his ring of keys and opening a door into the Vatican City. As people began to pass through, the bricks of the wall gave in and coal tar began to burst through. Exorcists chanted, used swords and guns in an attempt to put a dent in the constant stream of coal tar, but as they did the door collapsed and purple flames began to attack as well.

"Into the Vatican Now!" An exorcist yelled. As they passed through, one of them tried to close the door but the flames got him. They burst through and set him alight, destroying the door in the process. People fell back in panic, screaming as the man burned alive. Astarte, who had caught Amaimon and now sat upon him grinning insanely, paused and looked up.

"Oh now that is brilliant!" She cried, leaping to her feet. "I'm sure I can leave the gate here to do its duty whilst I go and play in the Vatican." She laughed and turned before running through the nearest door portal and into the Vatican City. She paused momentarily as the sunlight blinded her briefly.

"I think your plan worked Konekomaru." Shima muttered. They all froze as she started to laugh. She stepped forward, her flames burning brighter than ever.

"You thought this would stop me? As if, sunlight doesn't bother the high level demons. Now." She grinned evilly and her flames began to writhe more. "Shall we play a little game, Vatican?"

* * *

_*Waves to readers* Hi everyone. A brand new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoyed it, even though its probably not the best it could be. A quick note is that "Demon Training" is momentarily on hiatus whilst I finish this. There are a couple more chapters of the main story then I think either two or three extra chapters that will link it into demon training. Anyway, I have one thing to say about this really. *Turns to Astarte* You are one psycho._

_Astarte: Who created me to be that way?_

_Well me but..._

_Astarte: So you must be pretty damn screwed up in the head as well to have created half of the stories and creatures you have._

_"Demon's Valentine" wasn't that bad!_

_Astarte: Yeah, but you weren't happy with it. It's way too soppy. Makes me wanna barf._

_Hmm, anyway aside from the few notes I mentioned before, the main upload focus momentarily is this because I wanna get it done and focus more on my other fictions, specifically "Daughter of The Dragon King" as I haven't really worked on that much yet. So, until next chapter this is sayonara from me the psychotic author._


	13. The angelic monster, ruler of Hell

The dawn was lit by an eerie purple glow as the Vatican burned. People ran screaming as they headed towards the one place they thought was safe. The one place deemed the holiest place in Italy. As they sprinted into the cathedral, the occasional glance was risked back to see the armies of demons destroying their town and their monstrous princess. Astarte strolled forward at a leisurely pace, as if this was nothing more than a simple stroll to her and not the mindless destruction of a city. She hummed merrily to herself as she stepped forward and watched the buildings and people burn.

"Isn't this fun, sweet Amaimon?" She suddenly asked, glancing behind her to look at Amaimon, who was slowly following.

"It's not your typical form of entertainment." He answered.

"It's good to mix things up a bit Amaimon. If I didn't, I would grow bored. This is needed to prevent boredom turning into insanity." She explained. She paused momentarily. "Though this is slightly boring. I need some new entertainment. You know, I always wanted to see a river-dance. See what the fuss was about." She turned slightly and saw a group of humans cowering nearby. "You lot, dance for me." They remained cowering. "I said...DANCE!" Her flames started lashing near their feet, making them jump and dance around like madmen.

She laughed madly, before clicking her fingers and allowing the demons around her to devour the unsuspecting humans. She turned and looked up at the great cathedral of the Vatican, marvelling at how her flames danced through its walls. In front of her, stood the doors to the Vatican, to the centre of her only true enemy. She grinned and walked forward before examining the doors. She heard the exorcists moving behind her and grinned again. This was going to be so entertaining. She punched the doors down and sent in an army of coal tar. As they disguised her entry, she ran forward and tore the throats out of every exorcist in her way. People screamed as the exorcists fell, blood pouring from their necks. She stood and licked her claws, her long pointed tongue catching the pieces of flesh caught between her claws.

She cocked her head to one side as they backed away from her. She giggled and walked forward. "Ne, wanna see what it's like to have my flames possess you?" She asked them. Her flames shot forward and attacked many of the exorcists, aiming for their eyes and mouths. They entered their bodies and faded for a moment. At first, no one realised what was happening. Then, suddenly one of the exorcists began screaming as blood poured from where the flames had hit and erupted from his eyes and mouth. The ash that was once a man fell in a pile on the ground and everyone stared. They looked back at her, taking into account her bleeding eyes.

"That's how I've gotten away with so much." She said. "My appearance makes it look like I've been possessed by Satan, whilst my flames can make it look like a person had been possessed by Satan. Makes getting away with causing chaos such a breeze." She contemplated. A wide grin split her face, making her look even more demonic. "Now, since father's seizing control of Japan with his new host, why don't I make it easier for him to take over here!" She yelled. Her flames grew even larger and began to tear into the foundations of the building and ripping people apart. She laughed uncontrollably, the demons with her cheering at the sight of their beloved princess seizing control for them. She turned and saw a family, the mother and father trying desperately to shield their children from the violence.

She stalked forward and rounded upon them, her claws poised to strike when suddenly she froze. Even her flames had stopped their attacks, but they did still coil and swayed. Everyone paused and stared, looking at her when they spotted what she was staring at. A mirror, that took up the entire wall, stood opposite her and showed her reflection. She stared at the reflection, her eyes widening as she realised what she had become. Amaimon glanced at Mephisto who looked back. They watched as her breathing became more rapid and she backed away from the family, looking around to see the chaos and destruction she had created so willingly.

"What have I done?" She whispered. Her flames began to writhe in chaos. "What the hell have I done?!" She screamed and held her head in her claws. Her flames erupted and thrashed around. She fell to her knees, still screaming before taking in a shuddering breath. "I'm a monster!" She cried. Mephisto and Amaimon nodded to each other and slowly walked towards her. She freaked out and began moving away from them both. "Stay away!" She cried, her flames lashing near them in warning.

"You're not a monster, Astarte." Amaimon said. Her flames struck the ground near him.

"I said stay away!" She cried.

"Astarte, you need to calm down, you're not a monster, you never were and never will be." Mephisto said, taking several steps forward, despite her flames lashing out near him.

"GET AWAY!" She shrieked, her flames struck them, knocking them back slightly. Everyone froze. But instead of backing away the two of them continued forward.

"It's alright now." Mephisto said. "You're going to be fine." The two of them crouched in front of her and embraced her. She stared in pure shock.

"Aniue, Amaimon." She murmured, her eyes beginning to water.

"Do you know why you're not a monster?" Amaimon asked her. She shook her head.

"Because, my fabulous imouto, it is impossible for an angel to be a monster." Mephisto whispered in her ear. Astarte gasped softly then bit her lip as the tears began to fall. She pressed her head into their chests and clung to them as she cried. Her flames receded until it showed what she truly was. A frightened young woman who feared the monster that existed in her heart. As they did, the demons with her suddenly vanished. "What's going on?" Mephisto asked, still holding her.

"The gate I summoned has been destroyed by Rin Okumura and his brother." Astarte said. Everyone stared at him. "Yukio Okumura's flames have awakened." This got a look of surprise. Astarte suddenly stiffened in their grips. "F...father has been injured. He cannot rule." She said, her eyes glowing as she passed on the message.

"You understand then what this means, my lady." A voice said. They turned to see the chancellor standing, watching her. "You must now take your place as ruler of Gehenna. You must ascend to the throne and rule as our queen." He said. "You must return to Gehenna." He turned to a gate that stood behind him, showing the realm of demons. "Begin preparations for our queen's coronation." He paused then added. "Also, prepare gates to show the human realm this event. We will show them what a true ruler looks like." He turned back to her and held out his hand for her. "My lady, Prince Amaimon." He said. Astarte got to her feet and stood beside Amaimon.

"Wait, you're both going?" Shima asked.

"The queen should be accompanied by her promised one." Amaimon said. Astarte glanced at him sadly. Was this now how he saw her? As the queen of hell and he was nothing more than her pet in simple terms.

She began to step forward when something thudded into her back. "Aniue."

"Don't." He simply said, his face buried into her shoulder. "I want you to stay with me. Don't go."

"I can't Aniue. I know you want me to stay but I can't." She said. The chancellor looked.

"Whilst your relationship with your brother is unusual, we must go my lady. Leave him. He is of little importance." She glared at him before reaching for Mephisto's arms and unwrapping them from her waist.

"I may have to go. But I have a request. May I make that known?" She asked. Mephisto nodded. She grinned and turned to face him before kissing him passionately. Every demon present stared in shock. They couldn't believe it. Every human looked at each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he embraced her waist. When they separated, he placed his forehead against hers.

"I will miss you." He said softly and sadly.

"And I you. My heart will ache for you Aniue. But, as soon as I can, I will come back to you." She whispered. They shared one final kiss before she turned to the chancellor. "He is important you fool. He is my mate." She said as she walked past him.

"O...Of course my lady. My apologies." He said, bowing to her before quickly hurrying through the gate. As the two of them stepped through, reports began to echo of gates appearing in other countries. Everyone watched as the realm of demons gathered outside the palace to see the coronation of its new queen. She was led in, accompanied by Amaimon, their outfits changed dramatically. Amaimon wore and outfit similar to his usual outfit but with forest green and blue. Astarte on the other hand had changed completely. She walked forward, flanked by several guards and high ranking demons as her brothers awaited beside the throne. She wore a corset style top with off the shoulder sleeves that ended just above her elbow. A large sleeve that extended over her wrists started just below her elbows that were in the colour of a deep blue. She had a black skirt that was short at the front but long at the back on. A purple sash was tied around her waist and she had purple flames coiled around her legs leading to her clawed feet like ribbons. Upon her head, surrounded by flames lay a tiara.

She took a seat upon the throne before looking out to the ground. The chancellor stepped forward and removed the tiara from between her horns of flames. In its place, a crown was placed above her head between her horns. Her flames instantly embraced the crown and surrounded it in a beautiful purple. Cheers emerged from the crowds and chants. "Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" Astarte smiled to them but behind her eyes, she showed the sadness that someone extremely important to her was missing. Back in Assiah, the gates faded and as the last one left, Mephisto turned and walked back to the portal back to his playground and the academy.

As things began to return to some semblance of normality, he felt a hole form in his heart that would only be filled by her. He sighed sadly to himself. Little did he know that back in Gehenna, the newly crowned Queen was suffering the same problem. She held her claw over her heart and sighed. "Aniue, I miss you. It hurts so much because I love you." She murmured.

"I know. I miss you too, my heart aches for you. My fabulous angel. My love." He said to himself. As the two of them bowed their heads in unison, a tear fell from their eyes.

* * *

_Astarte: DAMN! You are so emo at the moment!_

_One, shut up. Two, this damn chapter. This...GOD-DAMN CHAPTER! Had thirty re-writes before I came up with this. And I still don't feel like it is the best it could be. _

_Astarte: Did you plan the freak-out?_

_yeah, but then I added the coronation as an extra to link in to the next chapter. Which should be up soon. _

_Astarte: Ah, so this is drawing to a close?_

_Two more chapters, roughly. And there's gonna be smut in the next chapter. Lot's of smut. _

_Astarte: Nice!_

_For you. Anyway, until next time this is sayonara from me the psychotic author dear reader. _


	14. Heal the punished

_I don't know how I can make this any clearer but...WARNING! Smut and scenes of gore can be found in the following chapter as well as slight spoilers for the latest manga chapter of ao no exorcist. Reader disgression is advised due to mature content and spoilers. Read at your own risk. _

* * *

Six months had passed since the incident. In Assiah, things slowly returned to normal. Buildings were rebuilt and the incident was placed in the archives as a tragedy that could not have been prevented. In Gehenna, life went on as normal, with little changing despite the fact they had a new ruler. Astarte watched from the window of the throne room and let out a long sigh. Her ears twitched slightly when she heard a knock at the door. "Enter" She called, turning from the window and taking her seat upon the throne. The door opened to reveal her brothers. They walked forward before bowing and then kneeling at her feet.

"What news do you bring me?" She asked, resting her cheek in the palm of her right hand whilst her left went and caressed Kitsune's head.

"It would seem Assiah is finally forgetting the attack." Egyn explained. "Now would be a good time to start pushing the idea forward for them."

"I suppose. Who else knows of this yet?" She asked.

"None, your majesty. Only those who you initially told have the knowledge." Iblis answered.

"What of Amaimon? Have any of you been in contact with him yet?" She asked. They all risked a glance at each other. A look that she caught sight of instantly. "What is it? What are you hiding from me?"

"No one has heard anything from Amaimon since our last contact with him a week ago." Astaroth said. They waited for her response, eyeing her flames nervously. She looked stunned momentarily before her eyes narrowed.

"And you only thought to mention this now! Why didn't you tell me before that he hasn't contacted anyone?!" She yelled, getting to her feet in anger. They cowered briefly as she stormed past them. "Kitsune! Inform the guards of the gate that I will be going to Assiah to find him."

"Of course Mistress." The multi-tailed fox bowed before vanishing.

"As for you lot, I'll come up with suitable punishments when I get back. Until then, I want you all ready. If I find him and he has come to harm, if one hair upon his head is harmed, I will have the heads of those responsible." She growled. They nodded and bowed as she turned and left. As she headed through the town surrounding the palace, every demon bowed in her presence. She nodded to acknowledge their respect but still continued onward to the gate. The two guards bowed as she approached and prepared to move aside when the gate suddenly bubbled. She froze and watched as the gate moved partially. Something was coming through. Through the gate, fell a bloodied, weak form. A form that was too familiar to her.

"Amaimon!" She ran forward and grabbed him as he pitched forward onto his knees. His blood began to soak into her clothing. "Go get a healer!" She commanded the guards. One of them nodded and ran off to find a healer as some demons began to creep forward, their curiosity as to why their queen had been heading towards the gate getting the better of them. They froze when they saw him. "Who did this to you?" She asked, wiping some of the blood away from his face and holding it in her claws. He said nothing, merely looked at her before his eyelids began to flicker. She realised what this meant. One claw went to hold him up when she felt it. The open wounds that bled freely. More demons arrived and saw what had happened.

"BAPHOMET!" Astarte called for her strongest familiar. The great chimera screeched and landed near her. She turned to the nearest demon. "Find the nearest healer; tell them I will be arriving shortly." She ordered. The demon nodded and ran as fast as its legs would carry it whilst she helped Amaimon to his feet. "You will be fine." She whispered as she pushed him up onto Baphomet's back and clambered up behind him. "Go Baphomet!" The great chimera nodded and took off, flying east to the nearest healer's home. As he flew, Amaimon slumped back against her, his eyes closing. "No, Amaimon. Stay awake. Don't go to sleep" She begged as Baphomet aimed at the ground next to the healer's home. As he landed, an old demon ran out, followed by the guard and the demon she had sent.

"My lady, he will be fine." He assured her as Amaimon was carried in by the guard. She wrung her claws together and looked down to see them and her clothes covered in blood. "Perhaps, you should go and change." She shook her head and turned to Baphomet.

"Go and inform the others of what's happened." Baphomet nodded before glancing at her.

_Mistress, I will see that a change of clothes is brought for you as well. _He said before flying away. Astarte watched before quickly running inside. She followed the small droplets of blood into the room where the healer was examining Amaimon and saw the true extent of his injuries. One injury went straight through him, opening at his lower back and his upper chest. She felt sickened by the sight of it.

"Your Majesty, please. Wait in the other room." The healer said. She didn't move until the guard took her arm and led her out. He sat her down and crouched in front of her.

"He will be fine, your majesty. But please, wait here." The guard said. She just stared blankly at the ground. Even when the others arrived, she didn't look up. She just stared at the ground.

"Your Majesty? You can see him now." Her head shot up and she stood quickly before walking past the healer. He looked at her and smiled weakly, an odd look considering how pale he now was and the shadows that ringed his eyes. She felt her heart sting.

"Amaimon." She sobbed as she moved to his side and sat beside him. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let you go alone. I should have sent someone with you. Or checked upon you sooner...I..." He sat up and pulled her close to him.

"It's not your fault." He said. She held him close as he kissed the top of her head. "I shouldn't have frightened you like that."

"Who did this?" She asked. He paused momentarily. "Amaimon? Who did this to you?"

"Mephisto." She stiffened. That wasn't possible. Sure, he had said to her he had been jealous of Amaimon. But to nearly kill him? Surely he wouldn't. "He trapped in that cuckoo clock of his and impaled me on those clock hands that make spikes."

"Why?"

"Because I had another fight with Rin Okumura. He started attacking me after seeing me so I fought back in self defence. Of course, he wouldn't stop unless I stopped him. But to others it looked like I was intent on murdering him. Aniue trapped me in the clock and did that to "Punish" me in the eyes of the Vatican." Amaimon explained. She remained stiff in his grip. How could he have done that? He knew how much Amaimon meant to her, what would happen if they were separated for long periods of time. And still, he did that.

"I'm glad you're alright." She suddenly said. He looked down and smiled before kissing the top of her head. She suddenly sat up and kissed him fiercely. He grimaced slightly but didn't push her away. Instead, he pulled her closer, desperate to confirm her presence. Suddenly, she pulled away. "Perhaps we should continue this somewhere more private." She murmured. He nodded, breathlessly. She smiled and helped him up before leading him out of the healer's home. "Tikbalang! I need your swift feet."

They all stared as the large, horse demon galloped towards her. She slowly helped Amaimon onto its back. "Um...your highness? I think he should stay here." The healer said meekly.

"Tell me how to care for him and your services will be rewarded." She said. The healer paused before nodding and explaining.

"Really, all you need do is ensure his wounds are kept clean and the bandages are replaced as and when necessary. He should heal within the next few weeks." She nodded and bowed slightly, thanking him silently for his help. He bowed back and she led Tikbalang back. The horse whinnied slightly, unused to carrying anyone else.

"Shush, sweet Tikbalang. He means no harm." Amaimon glanced at her as she led the horse back, one hand on the side of its neck to calm the great beast and lead it. "Amaimon...how long were you kept in that place?" She suddenly asked.

"About a week." She paused momentarily. He saw her shoulders hunch slightly before she continued on. When back at the palace, she sent Tikbalang back to his fields before helping him to their chambers. As they passed servants and such she stated one phrase.

"We are not to be disturbed no matter what the issue. Understand?" This got bows and nods in response before she closed and then locked the chamber doors. "I've barely had time for you, my sweet earth king." She said, shrugging her jacket off. He smiled from where he sat on the bed they shared and patted his lap.

"Well, should we make up for it? Though, you may have to do most of the work." He remarked. She gave him a toothy grin from the end of the bed and began to crawl up it. She reached him and crawled over his body to give him a gentle kiss.

"But that is how I like it." She whispered before moving back. She ran her claws gently over his injured frame before reaching the waistband of his pants. Her eyes flicked up towards him briefly before she pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing his length. She smiled before leaning down and placing a kiss on the tip. "As I'm sure you do." She said before taking his length into her mouth. She dipped her head right down, taking in his full length before sucking back up, her tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the slit. He groaned softly. She continued, her head bobbing up and down at a slow, teasing pace when he felt the coil tighten in his stomach.

"Astarte." He warned. She paused and smiled, before suddenly picking up the pace. His back arched as the coil suddenly released and he hit his orgasm. Bursts of salty seed flooded her mouth. She sat back on her haunches and licked her lips, enjoying his taste before leaning forward again and licking him clean. "Still as amazing as ever." He panted before tapping her hip with his tail. "So, are you going to prove how amazing it is for both of us when you ride me?" He asked. She grinned and chuckled.

She stood and slowly removed the articles of her clothing, ensuring each item was taken off at a teasingly slow pace so as to excite him even more. The half-lidded, lust filled look her gave her sent arousal shooting throughout her body. She crawled over him and slowly lowered herself onto his length, groaning as she felt her insides stretch to encase him. "So good." She murmured before slowly beginning to lift herself up and push herself down at a gentle pace. He moaned at the tight feeling encasing him. She grinned and began to speed up. As she bounced up and down, he gripped her hips, forcing her down and striking that spot within her that sent pleasure coursing through her body. "Oh Amaimon." She moaned louder.

"Astarte. Damn! So tight!" He groaned. The two of them panted and gasped and moaned. "I'm so close." He moaned. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled himself up until he was sitting facing her. He groaned and kissed her fiercely. "So good." He murmured, rubbing his face in the crook of her neck.

"Amaimon. I'm so close." She groaned, holding him close. They panted as they got even closer to release.

"We'll release together." He moaned. She nodded. The two of them panted and moaned. Finally, their orgasms struck with a moan of their names. He fell back and she collapsed on top of him. "That was amazing." He panted. She purred softly and nuzzled his neck. "Astarte, do you know what it was that got me through being impaled?" She shook her head. "You. The thought of coming back to you, seeing your face, caressing your form and kissing you kept me going." He looked to see her staring at him. "My love for you kept me going and made me determined to get back."

She grinned and kissed his nose. "You can be so cute sometimes, considering you're a demon." She murmured. He laughed and kissed her again. "And before you say anything, I know I'm cute sometimes as well." She added. He grinned and held her close. When a servant came to announce dinner a few hours later, she glanced in to find them asleep in each other's arms. She smiled gently before turning and leaving, closing the door again behind her.

* * *

_..._

_Astarte: I can't believe you actually wrote that. Not only was there gore. But there was sex in it. _

_ Don't remind me. I'm still struggling to get over the fact I wrote this. Anyway, in case you're wondering about the whole "punishment" thing and clock hand spikes and the inspiration behind that. Read the latest chapter of the ao no exorcist manga "The Mad ravings of Mephsito". That's where it came from. _

_Astarte: I read it when you did. I still can't believe he did that._

_You can't believe a lot can you? _

_Astarte: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Well, considering...Anyway we're getting off topic. This chapter is a late additon after reading the latest chapter of the manga. So there are another two chapters after this one then this fiction is done, finito. Astarte, you got anything you wanna say to the readers?_

_Astarte: Um, I guess thanks for reading about me. And supporting the author as every review or message you lot have sent her have inspired her to write and give me more of a background and make me the demoness I am today. _

_Holy crap, I must be insane to use the positive messages they send to make you._

_Astarte: Oh thanks! I say something nice and you throw it back at me!_

_Calm yourself, demon girl. Ok, so until next time my dear reader this is sayonara from me, the psychotic author and my demonic angel._


	15. Pleasurable Torture

_Again, reader disgression is advised due to scenes of a sexual nature. So, yeah be warned._

* * *

A slow, sad song filled the halls of the palace. All who heard it felt sorrow grip their hearts in icy claws. Astarte sat upon her bed, the music drifting from her music box. She stared ahead blankly, not recognising anything. Amaimon slept beside her, his head resting upon her chest as she petted his head. The music box continued its sad song, the lonely little fox figure spinning in a circle as it played. She watched it as it turned, thinking silently. The events of the previous day plagued her mind. Her attention only flickered when she saw the blue flames appear at the door.

"Will you turn that thing off?" Satan demanded as he entered, limping slightly. "It's so fucking depressing." He stopped when he saw the icy look she had.

"It's helping me think." She said in response, going back to looking straight ahead rather than at him. Satan glanced at Amaimon before looking back at her.

"So, what's the fucked up queen going to do in response?" She looked at him questioningly. "Surely you won't leave the bastard alone. After what he did to your promised one." He laughed and walked over to the music box before shutting it. "As queen, you are expected to make examples of those who wrong you. So, for a crime as serious as this against you, I'd say kill the fucker." He said before turning and leaving.

"It's not that simple though." She murmured after he left. "Nothing is ever that simple." She let out a sigh and looked down at Amaimon as he moved slightly, nuzzling his face into her shoulder and chest. "I wish it could be though. Especially for you, my sweet earth king." She nodded to herself. "I now know what I must do." She said. She gently lifted him off of her and slipped out of his grip. As he tightly embraced the pillow she had been leaning on, she watched him momentarily before heading out of the palace to the gate.

Back in Assiah, the Vatican wanted an update on how the recovery was going after the dawn of the purple flames incident. As Mephisto watched the members of his branch read out their reports, his mind drifted to thoughts of a different kind. Of the one who had caused the trouble and chaos, and yet brightened the ordinary lives of humans and banished the boredom that claimed this realm. It was at that moment when a number of surprised gasps and yells emerged from the court of the Grigori. He came back from his daydream to see the gate forming in the centre of the room. Those nearby instantly backed away from it as it took on its shape and glared at them. They watched in shock as it bubbled and groaned at them.

"That's not possible! How could a gate form here?!" The Paladin yelled.

_You forget that these gates can form anywhere. All one need do is visualise their location and they are there. _Mephisto froze. That voice was unmistakable, but it sounded colder. He watched as the gate bubbled and purple flames flickered gently. He felt his heart clench as she emerged, the crown sitting atop her head as she looked at him directly with cold eyes.

"Why are you here?" The Grigori asked her, as exorcists began to slowly pull out their weapons and prepare their chants.

"One, I thought you learned last time that your weak chants and weapons are no use against me. Two, I am here to talk to Mephisto." She said, turning to face them slightly before returning her gaze to him. "You know why I've come to speak to you." She asked him, ignoring their audience.

"I have an inkling as to why." He answered

"Why did you do it?" He seemed surprised. He thought she was going to tear him apart with her words. But to simply ask why was a big surprise. She tilted her head to one side, her flames flickering ever so gently. "That's all I wish to know from you Aniue. Why did you do that to Amaimon? Surely you know what would happen if he had died?" She continued. Mephisto glanced at the filled courtroom before looking back at her.

"I do know. But what other choice was there? He keeps trying to kill Rin Okumura and I cannot let him do that." He explained to her.

"So you did not know that Rin Okumura attacked him first? That I asked Amaimon to come to Assiah to see if my plan could be put into motion?" She suddenly snapped. This surprised him.

"You sent Amaimon here?" Yukio asked. Astarte glanced at him momentarily before returning her attention to Mephisto.

"I asked him to come so that he could inform me of whether or not the humans were ready for my idea to be pushed forward. Every day, when I was without him, despite this being the best for everyone, my heart would ache. Imagine the agony that tore into it when I saw him after you did that to him." She snarled. Mephisto glanced at the Grigori who watched the scene intently. It was then a flicker of purple appeared at the corner of his vision. He turned just in time to see the arm of purple flames slam into him and pin him to the wall. Bands of flames coiled around his arms, legs and torso. Everyone gasped in shock at the attack.

"You understand what I must do." She said. "How I must set an example to warn others as the queen." He nodded slowly.

"Do what you must do." He said softly. She held her hand out and her blade appeared. Gasps emerged. People couldn't believe what they were seeing. She moved her body and took on a position of attack, her blade aimed at his throat. Her fringe hid her eyes as she paused momentarily. The demons of Gehenna watched and yelled their opinions for the punishment. From their shared chambers, Amaimon watched silently. From his chambers, Satan watched with a grin. _Kill him! Kill the traitor! He attacked your promised one! Death! _Their cries circled in her head. Along with the arguments of her heart. Mephisto watched her carefully.

_DO IT! DON'T! DO IT! NO! LEAVE HIM! KILL HIM! _Her teeth clenched as she made her decision but still they yelled and circled her mind. A growl that evolved into a yell of anger silenced them before she sprinted forward, her blade poised to strike his throat. Those present looked away whilst the demons leant forward. They heard the sound of the blade embedding itself in the wall. Slowly, each of them opened their eyes, expecting to see his head hitting the ground. But instead, a different sight greeted them. She stood, panting and leaning on her blade which was imbedded mere millimetres from his neck. He looked ahead, wide eyed, unable to believe she had just done that.

"Why didn't I kill you?" She murmured. He looked to the side to see her looking straight at him. ""Why can't I perform that punishment?" She whispered. He looked at her sadly.

"You know why." He whispered to her. She sniffed softly and stood, pulling her blade away from the wall and retracted her flames.

"Because I love you too much." She said sadly. He nodded slowly. She smiled softly, her fringe still hiding her eyes as she clutched her shirt in her claws. "Because you make my heart pound frantically and break when you are not with me." She murmured. Behind her, he spotted the heads of the other branches begin to issue orders and made a decision. He crouched slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting her up and slinging her over his shoulder. "What the...!? PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched, kicking and flailing.

"Sir Pheles! What is the meaning of this?!" The Grigori demanded.

"It occurred to me that perhaps, rather than exorcising her, we should question her about what this plan she had actually is. And since I've dealt with her before I know exactly how to get her to talk." He explained, ignoring her as she kicked and yelled.

"THIS IS NOT DIGNFIED FOR ONE OF MY STATUS! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She screamed, pounding her fists against his back. The Grigori glanced at each other momentarily before turning back to Mephisto.

"Very well. You may use today to question her. However, you must return her to this place tomorrow so that she may be exorcised." They said. He nodded and proceeded to carry her out, still slung over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed and yelled blue murder until he slapped her.

"You keep shouting like that, then I'm not going to be able to hear that pretty voice scream my name later." He said. She paused and looked over her shoulder at the back at his head.

"I thought you wanted to get information from me?" She said. She heard him chuckle and pat her behind.

"Well, I know the best way to get information from you is to pleasure you then ask the questions." He explained as he continued to his home. As he paused to pull his key from his pocket, he spotted her tail swaying in front of him, near his mouth as she thought. He grinned before suddenly leaning forward slightly and catching the tail between his fangs before nibbling on it, just below the tuft. She let out a strangled cross between a yelp, a whimper and a moan. Her entire body shivered on his shoulder. He grinned and carried her through the door to his chambers and threw her onto the bed.

"That! Was uncalled for." She pouted as she sat up and straightened out the fur of her tail. He chuckled and sat beside her. "I am your queen you know, I deserve much better treatment." She said. He leant over and placed his fingers under her chin, lifting it up to face her and kissed her gently. She sighed softly. "That's slightly better." He grinned and did it again, more passionately this time. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed near the headboard. He clicked his fingers and a pair of handcuffs appeared.

"Ready for a little fun my queen?" He asked as he cuffed her to the bed. She squirmed against them, looking up at them in confusion.

"Well, I would be if it weren't for the fact you've chained me to the bed! And now, you have an issue for undressing me." She added. He grinned before taking the polka-dot ascot from his neck and wrapping it around her eyes. "Oh come on!"

"Now now, seeing as you don't like the handcuffs, I'll take them off. However I will simply change how you are bound." He said. She heard something chink and felt the smooth scales of dragon skin against her wrists.

"You've tied me up using my own belt?!" She demanded. He chuckled and nibbled on the tip of her ear, making her shudder.

"Despite your protests, you seem to be enjoying this. Just admit that amongst your other desires, you hold a desire to be controlled as well as in control." He said. She growled at him. "Oh, come now. Don't make me gag you as well." He chuckled as his lips moved over the skin of her neck. She purred when he nibbled at the curve where her shoulder joined her neck. He grinned and opened her top, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down her chest, over her breasts to her navel.

"Aniue." She moaned. He paused momentarily. "I wanna see you. I don't like this." She whimpered. He looked to see her trying to wriggle out of the blindfold. "It makes me feel like her. Please, take it off of me." She whimpered to him. He let out a sigh before slowly removing the blindfold. She looked at him with teary eyes before giving him a small smile. "Arigato." He smirked and ran his nails down her sides, leaving red welts making her gasp and her back arch. "Oh so good. Aniue! Please!" He grinned maliciously.

"So eager now." He murmured as he grabbed her shorts and pulled them down. He grinned and slowly undressed himself, making her wait which she hated. She groaned and tried to edge closer to him but he pushed her back. "Now, now. Be patient." He said as he removed the final few articles of clothing. He quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust into her, making her back arch as she gasped. He lifted her up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he took a steady pace.

"Aniue." She moaned into his ear. He grinned and began to move faster, making her pant. "Ah! A...An...Mephisto!" She suddenly yelled his name. He froze, making her groan in disappointment before he grinned and moved with more ferocity than ever. She panted more and more.

"Say my name my fabulous angel." He growled in her ear. She nodded and began to moan his name more and more. He growled against her flesh as he thrust into her harder and faster. "I'm so close" He growled.

"AH! MEPHISTO!" She screamed his name as she reached the peak of her orgasm. He groaned as she tightened around him and released within her. They collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. He undid the belt around her wrists and kissed them before kissing her.

"Now are you going to tell me what this plan of yours is?" He asked her as she nuzzled into his chest. She sighed.

"Alright. I want to establish some form of peace between Gehenna and Assiah. Even if we can't exist in the same realm, I want to stop the fighting. I want demons to be able to visit Assiah without being exorcised." She said. Mephisto glanced at her. "I sent Amaimon here to see if Assiah was ready for the idea." She said. She looked up at him. "Maybe though, you could give me a better idea, if we go for another few rounds." She grinned.

He grinned back and lifted her up on top of him. "Show me how well you dominate." He said with a grin. She grinned back and let out a chuckle as she kissed him passionately.

Several hours later, he sat with her arms wrapped around him. He petted her hair as she hummed a lullaby softly. As she did, she thought to herself. "Aniue. Do you think I will achieve my idea?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He answered. She sighed softly.

"I will return to Gehenna tomorrow. You can tell the Grigori what you want but please, keep my idea a secret." He nodded. "Arigato Aniue." She said. But little did they know, the one thing that will make her idea more of a reality was forming within her body.

* * *

_Astarte: I can't believe you wrote that again_

_Neither can I._

_Astarte: So...how much more of this is there to go?_

_One more chapter roughly. To sum up what happens in order to link it to "Demon Training"._

_So anyway, until the next chapter this is sayonara from me the psychotic author_


	16. The demonic bride

_This is a long chapter but please stick with it. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

He watched her as she slept peacefully, her tail twitching as she dreamed. He watched her side rise and fall slowly as he thought. No matter what she wanted, he would do all he could to ensure she could have her every desire. If she wanted the earth, he would claim it for her. If she wanted the moon and stars, he would present them to her wrapped in a bow. But what she really wanted, the desire she craved most was nigh on impossible to achieve. Still, for her, he would crawl through hell and back to see her smile. As he thought, he didn't realise she had rolled over and watched him.

"Soul for your thoughts?" She asked suddenly. He turned to see her watching him. "You only look like that when you're deep in thought. What is troubling you?" She continued whilst sitting up and turning to face him.

"It is nothing." He answered, flashing her one of his infamous grins. She didn't look convinced. "I assure you that there is nothing troubling me angel. If there was, you would know about it." He said, whilst reaching out and caressing her cheek. She still didn't look convinced. He flashed a bigger grin to try to convince her that he was fine.

She sighed and stretched, the covers she had been holding to cover her frame now falling away, glancing at him briefly to see him stare hungrily at her naked form. She let out a seductive smile. "Surely your appetite has been appeased Aniue." She purred. She arched her back as she stretched, pushing her chest forward. He quickly turned from her to try to regain his senses.

"I thought you were returning to Gehenna today." He said. Her arms coiled around him as she rested her chin upon his shoulder.

"I am. But I don't need to go right this second. I need to ask you something." She said. He glanced back at her. "I believe that with your help, I can achieve my dream. Do you think so as well?" She watched him intently. He kept the same smirk on his face but his eyes betrayed him briefly. "You don't think so?" She said.

"No, no. I do think so. But..." He paused as she looked at him confused. "It may be difficult. The humans can't cope with your ideas. They don't understand." She looked so distraught by it. He lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye. "But I will help you. No matter what the cost." He kissed her forehead before grinning and poking her shoulder. "Come on, you need to return before the Grigori can start causing chaos." She smiled softly and clicked her fingers to make her clothes appear. She got dressed quickly, knowing that the Vatican would send someone to drag her in front of them soon. As she did, he watched her silently. He frowned when she turned to face him, pulling the hem of her shirt down over her scarred stomach, the upside-down cross the only flaw that marred her perfect skin.

"Ne, Aniue? What is troubling you?" She asked again. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on, I'll escort you to the gate." He said, whilst standing and offering his arm for her to hold. She grinned and took it before they walked together to where she would summon her route back to the realm she ruled. As they approached, he felt now was the time to ask. "Astarte, I want to ask you something." She turned slightly to face him. "If I were to ask for your hand, would you accept?"

"Of course I would. Aniue is my promised one, just like Amaimon." She said, tilting her head to one side and grinning at him. He wasn't sure if she realised but with those words, his heart which he hid so well felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. "Why? Do you plan to ask for my hand?" She asked him. He gave her an infamous grin.

"That's for me to know. And you to guess." He said, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. She frowned at him. "What?"

"Is that all I'm going to get with regards to our goodbye?" She asked. He grinned and gave her a more passionate kiss. When they separated, she smiled. "That's better." Behind her, the gate she had summoned quietly growled at them. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." She said, making the gate grumble. "Until next time my Aniue." She said, smiling as he bowed before her. She turned around and stepped into the gate, closing her eyes as it swallowed her and took her back to Hell.

She continued to smile as she passed through the gate. But when she looked up, it faltered slightly, as Tikbalang stood waiting for her. "Tikbalang? Why are you here?" Her fiery steed whinnied and stamped its hoof on the dusty ground. "Oh, did you come to escort me back my faithful stallion?" She asked. He moved his head as if to nod, neighing at her softly. She laughed and walked over before embracing him. He whinnied at her before she stood beside him and walked along with him beside her, petting his neck gently. As she walked towards the palace, many demons stopped in their actions and turned to watch her. They stood, nodding and smiling as if they knew something she didn't. What made it weirder was that many were following her as she headed through the city. What on earth was going on?

She paused as she spotted Amaimon waiting for her in the centre of the city. "Amaimon? What's going on?" She asked him as he walked towards her. Tikbalang whinnied and walked away from her as Amaimon stood before her. The demons crowded around the two of them, the noise that once filled the streets silenced.

"Well, you and I have been together for a long time. Centuries even. But, there's something I wanted to ask you." He reached into his pocket for something and turned to face her. She stared at him as he got down on one knee before her and held out a small box containing a ring. "Astarte, daughter of Satan, star of hell and angel of demons. Would you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked her. She stared at him in shock, looking from the box back up to him. Concern began to grow on his face when she didn't respond. "Well, what do you say?"

Before he could register what had happened, she had tackled him to the ground and kissed him fiercely. "Yes! Yes, of course I will" She said before kissing him again. The crowd around them cheered and began running to inform everyone of what had happened. Murmurs began to turn into loud conversations of the preparations needed. As the two of them walked towards the palace, servants gave their congratulations to them. Many of the female ones began to ask about dresses and such. Their father even congratulated them.

"Now, as is tradition here, you two need to remain separate until the time of the wedding." He said. Before they could say anything, Amaimon was dragged off. "Now, we need to sort out your dress." Satan said to her. "The best designers in our realm are already on their way here. You will judge for yourself and choose. Ok?" She nodded. As if summoned by his words, the sounds of multiple footsteps echoed through the halls. The two of them turned to see several demons burst into the room. They bowed before stepping forward.

"My lady, I am Agrat-bat-mahlaht. I do hope you will like my design." She clicked her long clawed fingers and summoned several sheets of paper. Each of them had a design showing the front, back and sides of the dress. Astarte frowned at it. It was hideous. The design did not work with her frame and had no space for her wings. It revealed too much of her body. If anything, it was a scrap of fabric. She shook her head rapidly and turned to the next designer, much to the dismay of Agrat. "My lady, I can change this. Is the colour wrong?"

"The entire design is wrong. That is not a dress that is a fabric scrap." Astarte said. It was a dismissal and meant ruin for Agrat. If the queen did not like her work, then no one would. She fled the room in a huff of false despair. Astarte sighed and turned to the next designer. Another demoness stepped forward and bowed.

"Perhaps my design would be more to your suiting?" She asked. Astarte looked and frowned once more. This dress was no better. It was made of tight fitting dragon skin for one. Again, the designer had failed to consider her wings and instead had focused on enhancing certain features. Astarte shook her head once again and sighed.

"No, Ammit. That design is wrong as well." She said. Agrat looked back in to see the new design and scoffed.

"No one uses dragon skin now. It's so last millennia." She said. Astarte dismissed the two of them with a wave of her hand before turning to the only male demon present. He was barely a few thousand years old and trembled before her, the papers clutched to his chest. He bowed quickly, tumbling forward as he overbalanced.

"M...My L...Lady, I am hon...honoured that you w...would even consider my...d...d...designs." He stammered. She smiled softly to let him know everything was alright. He returned it quickly before placing the designs in front of her. "This is my design my lady." She looked over them and grinned. These were much better. Not only was it a nicer colour, far more suitable to her form and covered more up. But it also took into consideration her wings. The dress consisted of an red off the shoulder top with long sleeves which extended past her wrists. The top resembled a corset style with purple ribbons tying it together. The skirt was short at the front but had a long black back with a train. A veil of the palest lavender sat under her crown and purple and green ribbons extended up her legs.

"It's perfect." She looked up at him. "You will design my dress Vetis. I need not see any others." The other designers went to voice their opinions, but one glare from Satan sent them running.

"We need this dress completed by a week today." Satan stated. Vetis nodded and ran off to start preparing the dress. "Now, you are to rest until the day of the wedding. I will see to it that your other arrangements are made." She nodded to show she understood before heading off to her chambers.

After six days of sitting in her chambers, Astarte awoke wondering if today she would be able to go over the final preparations. She yawned and stretched, missing the warmth that Amaimon would add to her bed. She got to her feet and walked out towards her bathroom when she felt a breeze passing over her scar. She frowned and paused. Her night shirt shouldn't have been open. She rubbed her eyes and turned towards her full length mirror. She froze at the sight that created her. Her night shirt had popped its buttons during the night. The reason was staring her right in the face. She turned to the side and stared at the bump that now greeted her.

She shrieked in surprise, backing away from the mirror as she reached her claws to it. She heard three heartbeats, the sounds echoing in her ears like a drum beat. The door surged on its hinges as someone tried to force it open. "Princess? Are you alright?" A guard asked.

"I'm fine! But I need to talk to Vetis about my dress, bring him here immediately." She heard the guard run off before going back to staring at her bump. "I'm...pregnant?" She stared at herself before smiling. "I'm going to have children." She sighed.

A few moments later, Vetis appeared bowing before her. "My lady." He queried. He froze when he saw the bump.

"I need you to make the dress large enough to hide this during the ceremony. Amaimon and father already know but I don't want anyone else to. Ok?" Vetis nodded and set about making the adjustments. Every so often, he stole glances at her as she sat and read. To him this was the greatest of honours and he doubted anything in his life may match up to this moment. "Thank you for this Vetis. I will make sure you are rewarded for your services." Astarte said when she tried on the dress to make sure it fit.

"You look beautiful madam." Vetis said. She smiled and bowed to him. He bowed back and left. She turned back to the mirror and smiled as she caressed the bump. Tomorrow was going to be the happiest day of her life. Even as she slept that night, she thought of how happy she would be. Until one unwelcome thought entered her mind. She let out a long sigh as she realised someone very important to her would not be present. _I miss you Aniue_ she thought as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The next day, the palace was filled with sounds of joy and happiness.

She sat, listening to the demoness twitter as they did her hair and made sure her train and veil were straight. A knock at the door revealed Satan. "Ah, my angel looks even more beautiful today." He said. She smiled softly and got to her feet. "Now, if you don't mind, I wish to escort my daughter to her husband." He offered her his arm which she took. He walked her towards the room where the entire realm had gathered. "You know, the last time I walked with you was when you were a little girl. I carried you back from the upper circles back to the palace. You fell asleep when we were in the seventh circle. You were cute back then and look at you now." He paused outside the hall to look at her. "You became a beautiful young demoness. But you'll always be that cute little one running after me."

"I know father. But please don't get too sentimental on me. You'll make me cry and I'll ruin my make-up and the demons will be after you." He laughed before taking her in and walking her towards the altar where Amaimon stood. Kitsune sat before them, his tails swaying majestically has Satan gave his daughter up and handed her over to her husband.

"Eternally damned, we have gathered here to witness the marriage of this demon and demoness and to bless it in the eyes of our God. If there is anyone here with a suitable reason for why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever remain silent." No one spoke out so he continued. "Prince Amaimon, if you would repeat after me. I Amaimon, king of the earth, take thee, the princess Astarte, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer and in forsaking all others, to remain eternally faithful to, from this day forth unless death makes us part." Amaimon repeated the words, not taking his eyes from her.

"Princess Astarte, would you repeat after me please. I, the princess Astarte, take thee, Amaimon king of the earth, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer and in forsaking all others, to remain eternally faithful to, from this day forth unless death makes us part." Astarte repeated the words as well, earning a smile. A few sniffs and sobs broke the silence.

"Then we will exchange the rings." Kitsune watched as the two of them placed their rings upon the others finger. "Then without further ado, it gives me great pleasure in pronouncing you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Amaimon lifted her veil and kissed her passionately, earning cheers from the crowd. But, unbeknownst to them, a separate party had watched the service. Mephisto sighed as he watched them leaving the room for the reception and party.

"I know of a reason." He said softly. "She's meant to be marrying me as well." He sighed, feeling his heart ache. Little did he know that, despite smiling and laughing, deep down, Astarte's heart was going through the same pain.

* * *

_I can't believe there's only one more chapter to go before this ends. It's so weird. But I hope you lot enjoyed reading this. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Also, I would like to know if any of you think I should do another story with Astarte in it. I already have plans for a prequel to "Satan's Angel" telling of Astarte's childhood. But if you lot would like to see another one with her in, please let me know._

_So, I guess until the next chapter this is sayonara from me the psychotic author._


End file.
